Conflictos Internos
by Kira92
Summary: Cuando la guerra se da entre tus propios ciudadanos, es ahí cuando pierdes la cabeza, cuando te vuelves psicótico. Toma el ejemplo de Arthur, perdido en un trastorno de multiple personalidad,dejando al pequeño Alfred a la deriva. Fic con base histórica.
1. Revolución Francesa

Ok, de donde nacio esto? De que en unas semanas voy a ir al paraiso terrenal para todo fan APH!

Bueno, ok, no, quizás solo para los fans que les guste el contenido histórico. Bueno, el tema es que voy a ir al Modelo de Naciones Unidas, un proyecto interescolar en donde alumnos de los últimos 3 años de secundaria representan a los diferentes paises integrantes de la ONU, se les da un tópico (por ejemplo, el desarme de armas nucleares) y deben debatir y llegar a resolución. Se puede ir como delegado, o como autoridad. Yo soy de estos últimos, y tengo un puesto con muchas responsabilidad (gah! presión!).

Como sea, para cumplir mi rol debo aprender mucho de historia y de conflictos. Así que me dije, que forma más divertida de aprender historia que con APH!

Entonces, me puse a pensar, qué pasa cuando los conflictos son dentro del mismo país? Es decir, claro, es muy divertido poner a Alfred vs Arthur para simbolizar la guerra de la Independencia de Estados Unidos. Pero cuando el conflicto es interno?

Y me dije, seguro que es ahí en donde caen en la locura (después de todo, se supone que Ivan es como es por su sangrienta Historia)

Y así me propuse este Fic!

Y el primer tema tenía que ser la Revolución Francesa, por que es un tema que amo, y porque es tan fácil hacer un Francis lunático! Y divertido! Ok, no, se supone que esto es serio. Como sea, este es solo el primer capitulo de Fic, la idea es ir tomando diferentes conflictos, y se supone que cada personaje reaccione diferente

He estado haciendo mucha investigación, sobre todo en Wikipedia, pero ante cualquier error histórico diganme e intentaré arreglarlo (espero que no haya muchos, he tenido que reescribir muchas partea por darme cuenta de que las cosas no concordaban con la historia)

Y también los invito a que me hagan proposiciones para próximos capítulos! Aunque, aclaro, no tocaré los tema de dictaduras, ya que se supone que durante la 2da GM Alemania, Italia, Rusia, y seguro algún otro, están bajo ordenes dictatoriales, sin embargo los personajes no parecen estar afectados, y sería meterme a jugar con el canon y es algo muy complicado. Tampoco tocaré el tema de la división de Alemania, ya que al parecer este y oeste son personajes diferentes (Ludwig y Gilbert, que cuando cae Prusia pasa a ser parte de Alemania), asi como tampoco la unificación italiana por obvios motivos.

Los temas que sí ya tengo previstos son: La Guerra civil estadounidense, la Guerra civil española (aunque no estoy muy segura, me falta estudiar mucho aún para ver si es viable) y las guerras civiles inglesas (a pesar que estas se dieron antes de la Revolución Francesa, pero bueno, después veré como me arreglo)

Está de más decir que no voy a tocar temas de personajes que no son canon (aunque algunos me tientan mucho, pero prefiero no complicarme tanto)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Es obvio que Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera así tendríamos mucho más de la familia disfuncional de Francis e Iggy!

**Nota:** Por razones obvias, el OOC esta hecho a propósito.

**Dato histórico importante antes de leer: **Francia tomó control completo de las Seychelles en 1756. A pesar de que fueron descubiertas mucho antes, en 1502 por un navegante Portugués, tomaremos como que Sesel nació con la primera expedición Francesa, en 1742, pero no la llevó a su casa hasta que no formalizó el dominio en 1756

**Edades: **Si bien en el manga/webcomic se ve que Arthur presentá a Matthew a Alfred cuando era unos niños muy pequeños aún, en ningún lado dice que esto haya sido cuando Inglaterra tomó poder de Canada, en 1763, ya que los primeros asentamientos en America del norte nacieron en el 1600, no puede ser que no hayan crecido nada para ese entonces! Así que tomaremos como que simplemente Arthur tomó a Matthew de Francis para presentarselo a Alfred, solo porque tenía ganas de hacerlo. Recordemos que para 1775, año en que Estados Unidos hace su revolución, ambos ya son adolescentes, casi adultos (según yo, y yo tengo el poder aqui, Alfred y Matthew son gemelos, siguiendo el contexto extraño que tienen las familias en esta serie)

En cuanto a Sesel, recién comienzan sus asentamientos, así que tomaremos que tiene unos 12, 13 años, pre adolescencia. (la referencia de edad del Hetalia Gakuen, donde se supone que ya es adolescente cuando pasa a ser posesión de Inglaterra, en 1814, no cuenta por que se supone que es un universo alterno)

**Traducciones**

_ Nota: Todo lo escrito en francés fue sacado de Google traductor ya que la verdad no se decir ni una oración en ese idioma. Avísenme de las correcciones, que seguro serán muchas, y las arreglaré. Y de paso me dicen si les gusto o no :) Lo escrito en inglés, lo saque de mis estudios desde los 4 años. Después de tanto estudiar, espero que esté todo bien. _

_**don't you, you bloody idiot?**_**:** _¿_no, maldito idiota?

_**Vieux pirate:**_Viejo pirata

_**You wish:**_ Ya quisieras (en este contexto, literalmente significaría _tú deseas_)

_**si tôt:**_Tan pronto

_**ils ne peuvent pas parti:**_No se pueden ir.

_**Non-sens**__:_ Tonterías

_**Do not hurt him, please:**_ No lo lastimes, por favor.

_**Es-tu bien?/**__**Are you all right?:**_¿estás bien?

_**Bloody lunatic**_**: **Maldito lunático

_**Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité**_: Libertad, Igualdad, Fraternidad (lema de la revolución Francesa)

_**Jehanne:**_ Nombre de la antigüedad correspondiente al actual Jeanne. Es una referencia a Jeanne D'Arc (Juana de Arco). No estoy segura cual de las dos opciones se usaba para esta época, pero pensé que sería un lindo detalle que Francis use la versión original.

"**llegar a **_**segunda base":**_ Traducción literal de la expresión estadounidense "_get to first(1ra)/second(2da)/third(3ra) base_" Las versiones varían, pero por lo general es

1ra base: Besarse, tomarse de las manos, etc.

2da base: ya nos ponemos cariñosos, las manos se van metiendo bajo la ropa.

3ra base: Ejem, sexo oral.

Home run: Pasamos a la verdadera acción, por lo general se necesita una cama u objeto acolchonado, pero cada uno tiene sus gustos.

Alfred asume que Francis va directo a la segunda base por el simple hecho de que lo conoce y sabe de sus mañas. Ahora que lo pienso, lo más seguro que para esta época la expresión ni si quiera haya nacido (deriva del lenguaje del beisbol), pero si hay una viñeta con Alfred usando una computadora en la 2da GM, entonces yo puedo usar esta expresión para mi FF y salvarme todo el trabajo de tener que modificar, otra vez.

_**I get it:**_Lo entiendo.

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas**_**:** No te preocupes

_**Lad**_**:** Forma cariñosa de decir muchacho, niño, joven, etc. Más usado en el inglés británico.

_**Good night:**_Buenas noches.

_**Prends soin de toi: **_Cuídense

_**Je t'envoie tout mon amour: **_Con todo mi amor.

Ahora si, después de taaanta introducción, comienza la acción.

* * *

**Conflictos internos**

Revolución Francesa 1789-1799

Francis suspiró mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa de Malbec. No importaba que tan agitados los tiempos estuvieran, el cielo podría caer sobre su techo pero en su casa siempre habría vino. Y esa variedad específica siempre lograba ponerle algo melancólico.

"_Me estas declarando la guerra acaso, L'Angleterre?_" recordó su conversación de unos días atrás en esa misma habitación.

"_Solo escuchas lo que quieres, don't you, you bloody idiot? No dije que me iba a llevar las Islas Seychelles, solo dije que Sesel se viene conmigo, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen, supongo que entiendes las diferencia. Tu casa no es un lugar seguro por el momento y no quiero que se quede sola en sus islas, es mejor que esté acompañada."_

Las relaciones aún estaban bastantes tensas entre ellos dos, principalmente por la Guerra de Los 7 años y por su apoyo a la independencia de Estados Unidos. Una sonrisa satírica cursó sus labios pegados a la copa de vidrio ante aquel recuerdo.

_Revolución…Revolución…_

_._

_Libertad, igualdad, fraternidad._

_._

_Sangre. _

_._

Sangre roja como el vino…

.

¿Era vino realmente?

.

Sus ojos, más abiertos que lo de costumbre, brillaron ante el pensamiento. Pero no, la sangre nunca sabría tan bien como su preciado vino.

La sonrisa venenosa se mantuvo en su lugar aún cuando ya no había más líquido en la copa, ni en la botella junto a ella.

Sangre, Sangre. Sangre real. Poder al pueblo. Sumisión de la iglesia. Fin a los privilegios. Iluminación de la gloriosa Francia.

_¡Que Viva la Revolución!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Otro hermoso día en el Reino del Terror, otra ejecución ofrecida a la multitud enardecida, otra cabeza rodando bajo la guillotina, otro traidor de la república abatido.

Su boca se frunció hacia un lado cuando escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta, era algo tarde para las visitas, pero dejó las sospechas de lado y se dirigió a recibir a quienquiera que fueran sus huéspedes. Gran sorpresa fue la que se llevó al ver a sus amados niños parados en su pórtico, esperando por él. Sin si quiera molestarse con los saludos formales, se lanzó a abrazar a su adorado _Matthieu_ con brazo, y a su pequeña Sesel con el otro. Habían pasado 3 años, casi 4, desde la última vez que los había visto

-¡_Mon Dieu, _que grato regalo me ha dado la vida! Oh, _Matthieu_, mírate, ya eres todo un adolescente. Y Sesel, mi hermosa Sesel, sé que unos de estos días, sin que si quiera lo note, te convertirás en una hermosa señorita.

Francis les dio otro pequeño estrujón, demostrando en él su felicidad de tenerlos con él. Matthew podía sentir el aroma a vino que emanaba de él pero no hizo ningún comentario. Sus mejillas, al igual que las de la preadolescente a su lado, se enrojecieron un poco por la incomodidad de la cercanía con la cara de Francis, y por un segundo incluso sintió la esperanza de que su antiguo protector habría vuelto a la normalidad. Le tomaría a Francis unas pocas líneas acabar con tales expectativas

-Aunque claro que no tenemos que esperar hasta ese momento, mi niña. ¿Será que has vuelto porque al fin te has dado cuenta de eso que _Papa France _puede darte y que _L'Angleterre _es demasiado cobarde y conservador como paras si quiera intentarlo?

Para estas alturas, Francis había soltado a Matthew para pasar a rozar los labios de Sesel con su pulgar mientras su otro brazo mantenía fuerte su agarre. El sonrojo de la joven se profundizó aún más y con un ágil movimiento nacido puramente de sus reflejos se escapó de su aferre para correr detrás del muchacho canadiense, quien se mantuvo frente a ella aún cuando Francis se giró hacía él con la misma mirada que le había dado a ella.

-No te preocupes, _mon amour_, también podemos incluir a Mattheiu, ¡eso se da por sentado!

Matthew se lanzó un poco hacía atrás en un intento fallido de evitar la mano que buscaba posarse en sus sonrojadas mejillas. Definitivamente Francis no había vuelto a la realidad. Estaba aún peor. Nunca antes había intentado acercarse así a él, ni tampoco con Sesel quién aún vivía en su casa. Normalmente era un padre sumamente cariñoso, y protector, y devoto. ¿Cuántas veces había discutido con la chica isleña por estar _demasiado cerca de un muchacho_? Sin embargo, ¿ahora le preponía _esto? _¿En qué punto sus ideales casi utópicos de libertad habían cambiado por una burda expresión de libertinaje?

-_All right_, eso es suficiente-sonó la voz de Arthur mientras se interponía entre su peor enemigo y su colonia.

-¡_L'Angleterre, _mi viejo amigo!-exclamó Francis como si nada hubiese pasado y lanzó un brazo a los hombros del británico

Arthur le dedicó su mirada más fría aunque el otro no se dio por aludido.

-Ah, _L'Angleterre_, la vida es tan bella. Deberías intentarlo, ¡la familia real es solo un desperdicio de dinero! Y adivina que, ¡soltero otra vez! Esa tonta niña de Austria ya no es mi reina ¡He regresado a la libertad en todos los sentidos!

Francis empezó a caminar arrastrando a su compañero con él mientras Matthew seguía de cerca los movimientos de los dos hombres, aún temeroso de que Francis tuviera otro arranque de locura. Solo se distrajo un segundo para levantar a Kumanjiro del suelo, para cuando volvió a mirar notó que el francés había sacado una navaja de su manga y la aprisionaba contra el cuello del inglés.

-Fra…Francis!-musitó alarmado.

Sesel lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo y le señaló como Arthur apuntaba una daga hacia la espalda de su agresor, listo para atacar ante el menor movimiento. Los dos hombres se mantuvieron quietos por un momento, mirándose con todo el odio que los años de rivalidad les habían dado.

-¿Asustado, mi viejo amigo?-siseó el francés relamiéndose los labios, la mirada insana volviendo a sus ojos azul zafiro.

-Solo inténtalo, sapo apestoso-respondió el inglés, reafirmando su agarre de la daga.

Sesel se llevó ambas manos a la boca, lista para taparse los ojos si un baño de sangre comenzaba. Sabía que ninguno habría de morir, las naciones no mueren a menos que su población desaparezca. Pero no quita que sufran como si fueran a hacerlo. La sangre fluía en ellos tanto como en los humanos, y ella odiaba la sangre. Matthew, por su parte, respiró profundo y se tragó todos sus miedos. Le entregó su oso a la muchacha y dio un paso tembloroso hacía adelante. Al ver que ninguno de los hombres parecía alarmarse por eso dio dos más.

-Por favor-dijo levantando sus manos en señal de no agresión-no vinimos a pelear, _Papa_.

El muchacho sabía que Francis amaba que los llamaran _Papa_ como cuando era un niño, ahora solo lo llamaba por su nombre humano, aunque reservaba el apelativo para situaciones como esta.

-Solo queríamos saber cómo estabas. Estamos preocupados por ti, _Papa.-_agregó Sesel con media cara escondida en la piel de Kumanjiro.

-Oh, no me digas que tú también te sentías nostálgico, _vieux pirate_ -preguntó el aludido a su compañero de batalla.

-_You wish_. Tú mismo estás probando en este momento que no era seguro para ellos dos venir a verte solos. Ya cruzar la frontera sería peligroso en estos momentos.

-Por favor-volvió a pedir el canadiense dando otro paso al frente para colocarse a menos de 2 metros de los otro dos- ambos, bajen sus armas.

Francis rio, pero no con su encantadora risa, sino con la más maquiavélica y desagradable que los otros jamás hayan escuchado. Sin dejar de sonreír, liberó al británico y se acercó a su vinoteca.

-Es verdad, es verdad. No peleemos, mejor brindemos.-balbuceo mientras inspeccionaba las diferentes botellas.

Arthur se alejó arrastrando a Matthew con él, la daga aun firme en su mano derecha.

-No te molestes, ya nos vamos.-le dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

Esa frase pareció ser el detonante para otro arranque de locura. Francis se giró rápidamente mientras gritaba algo en francés parecido a un "_si tôt?"_ y una copa de vidrio caía al piso haciéndose trizas. Arthur apenas llegó a terminar de girarse cuando el francés se había lanzado sobre él tirándolo fuera de la casa.

-_Non…non, ils ne peuvent pas partir_. No aún- musitó con los ojos abiertos como psicópata otra vez.

Se giró hacía Matthew con mirada de depredador, de fondo se escuchaban los golpes de Arthur en la puerta. El muchacho sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras consideraba la opción de derribar la ventana con una silla. Respiró profundo para calmarse, Francis, por más psicópata que se viera, seguía siendo Francis, tenía que confiar en que no le haría daño.

Además, ahora que lo notaba, las ventanas estaban enrejadas. Respiró profundo una vez más, un sentimiento de encerramiento lo embargó.

Interminables insultos y amenazas en inglés se escuchaban de fondo, y en el momento en que el francés lo tomó de los brazos con más fuerza que un simple cariño requeriría se preguntó si no debería usar la silla para derribar a Francis. Confiaba en Francis, su antiguo guardián, pero no en este psicótico Francis de la revolución.

-_Matthieu_, mi niño, tengo algo que mostrarte que te va a gustar-siseó el hombre, su sonrisa deformándose en una mueca estremecedora-¡es algo increíble!

Con movimiento rápidos, pero pausados entre uno y otro, le tomó la muñeca izquierda obligándolo a estirar el brazo con la palma hacia arriba. El muchacho volvió a sentir el escalofrío en su columna e intentó apegarse más a la pared tras de él. Disimuladamente miró sobre el hombro del francés cuando este parecía estar tratando de sacar algo en sus bolsillos y vio que Sesel estaba buscando las llaves de la puerta, Arthur aun golpeaba e insultaba.

_Voilà,_ exclamó el hombre cuando sacó la navaja de su bolsillo y luego, con un solo movimiento, subió la manga de su prisionero. Matthew ahogó un grito en sorpresa e intentó liberar su mano pero fue un intento fallido. En otro movimiento limpio y ágil a pesar de los tironeos, Francis uso el filoso objeto para dibujar una línea en su muñeca de forma perpendicular a sus venas.

-Al principio duele un poco, sí-le dijo mientras la sangre empezaba a brotar-pero luego verás que tan gratificante es, ¡tan liberador! ¡Liberador como la _révolution_!

Matthew apretó los dientes para resistir el dolor, algunas lágrimas se habían agrupado en la comisura de sus ojos. Detuvo sus tironeos y eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras, tenía que mantener la atención de Francis concentrada en él para darle campo libre a Sesel y su búsqueda de las llaves.

-Haces… ¿haces _esto _seguido…_Papa_?

_-_Oh_, oui!_-respondió e inmediatamente se subió su propia manga revelando decenas de marcas verticales, Matthew sintió que su estómago se revolvía.

-¿Y donde lo aprendiste?-le preguntó pausado tratando de controlar su respiración

-Ah, es otro placer que me ha dado la Revolución. La guillotina me mostró cuanto me gusta ver la sangre fresca fluir!- un brillo extrañó recorrió los ojos azul zafiro al recordar aquel elemento-¿y sabes que es aún mejor?

Francis se lanzó hacia adelante, su cara muy cerca de la de Matthew, la navaja ahora presionada contra el cuello del canadiense.

-¡La sangre que brota de las arterias es aun más roja que la de las venas!-exclamó el galo

-Pero, ¡pero, _Papa_! No… ¿no perderé la conciencia?-preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa-no, podré ver nada, _non_?, además será muy doloroso, y-…-

-¡_Non-sens_! He cortado tu muñeca sin ni si quiera un quejido, ¡está más que claro que eres de mi misma calaña!

-Pero, no podré ver nada, perderé la conciencia-insistió, recién ahora notaba que ya no podía escuchar a Arthur.

-Oh, pero será un hermoso espectáculo para mí, Matthieu.

Algo sombrío colgaba en la expresión del francés mientras una línea roja empezaba a formarse bajo la navaja. Matthew ni si quiera se atrevió a respirar, preguntándose qué sería más torturante, perder la conciencia por desangre o por falta de aire. Apretó los parpados, rezando porque el show al menos le diera tiempo suficiente a Sesel para encontrar las llaves o a Arthur para entrar de alguna forma u otra. Sintió como Francis volvía a reír con su desagradable risa de lunática.

Y de repente, ya no la escuchó más ni tampoco sentía su peso sobre él. Abrió los ojos para encontrar al hombre en el suelo y a Sesel sobre él.

-Sesel, mi niña, luego iba a ir contigo, no hay motivo de sentir celos-siseó el francés

Aún con su mano firme en su navaja, comenzó a acercarla a la cara de la muchacha. Sus movimientos eran lentos, disfrutando como el miedo se iba apoderando de los ojos marrones. Gracias a esta distracción, Matthew pudo levantar a la muchacha justo a tiempo y correr con ella hacía el otro lado de la habitación.

_-¡Matthew, Sesel!-_se escuchó la voz de Arthur

-¡Estamos bien!-respondió el muchacho mientras Francis se iba acercando

_-¡Manténganse lejos de la puerta!_

-¡Lo estamos!

Francis los había acorralado con su navaja alzada en forma amenazante. Sesel dio un quejido al sentir su espalda chocar con la pared, Matthew con medio cuerpo frente a ella y con Kumanjiro gruñendo desde su hombro.

-¡_Papa,_ nos estas asustando!-dijo Sesel con sus manos en el hombro libre del canadiense-Por favor, no ha-…-

_¡Pum!_, se escuchó un disparo interrumpiendo a la chica y luego el golpe de madera contra pared. _¡Pum!_ Otro disparo y Francis cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose el cuádricep derecho.

-¡Fuera!-les ordenó Arthur y rápidamente acataron.

-_Do not hurt him, please-_le imploró Matthew cuando pasó junto a él

-_L'Angleterre_, siempre tan inoportuno-balbuceó el galo con los dientes apretados

A pesar del dolor, sonrió lunáticamente cuando sintió un mental frio posarse en su nuca

-Como desearía poder asesinarte-siseó el británico, su dedo temblando sobre el gatillo-pero dispararte sería un desperdicio de balas.

-Oh, la vida simplemente no te sonríe amigo.

-No te preocupes, me sonreirá. Sigue distrányendote con tu revolución que yo me ocuparé de redibujar tus fronteras.

_¡Pum!_ Disparó de nuevo, esta vez al techo, intentando descargarse. Sin mirar atrás salió del lugar dando un portazo. Afuera se encontró con los dos muchachos junto a dos soldados ingleses, Sesel llorando con la cara hundida en Kumanjiro. Le pareció algo extraño que ella lo cargara, pero pensó que quizás era un intento de Matthew de reconfortarla y dejo el tema ahí. Se acercó a ellos y les ordenó a los soldados que prepararan todo para irse lo más pronto posible.

-_Es-tu bien_?- le preguntó Sesel

Arthur se giró a mirarla con una mezcla de irritación por el uso de francés, confusión por las palabras extranjeras y también preocupación por el pesado acento de agobio en la voz de la muchacha

-_Are you all right?_-se apresuró a traducir Matthew

Arthur abrió la boca para responderle e hizo ademán de girarse para verlo pero sin embargo se quedó mirando la muchacha, sus ojos inconscientemente bajaron a su vestido a notar algo nuevo en él. La joven se dio cuenta de la mirada desencajada del inglés y se apresuró a decirle

-¡No, no es mi sangre!

Se alisó su vestido manchado con un mano y con la otra señaló al canadiense. Arthur se acercó al muchacho quitándole la mano de detrás de su espalda para descubrir su muñeca chorreante

-_Bloody lunatic_-balbuceó por lo bajo notando que además había una gota cayéndole del cuello.

-_Sir_, ya estamos listos para irnos-se oyó la voz de uno de los soldados

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-propuso Matthew nervioso

Arthur soltó su mano balbuceando algo de que lo curaría una vez que llegaran al barco y comenzó a caminar seguido de los otros dos. Sesel fue la primera en mirar atrás y luego instó a Matthew a hacer lo mismo señalándole el techo de la casa. Cuando habían llegado no lo habían notado por estar muy ocupado en ponerse nerviosos por cómo la gente los miraba. Sobre las tejas de la casa se veía escrito: _Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité_

Ambos temblaron con un escalofrío, ¿podría ser que estaba escrito con sangre? Se miraron un segundo.

-Solo debe ser un truco de la luz…-dijo Matthew en voz baja para que solo Sesel escuche.

Sí, un truco de la luz.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Y _Jehanne_…Jehanne... se que estaría tan contenta si viera esto, lo que hemos logrado…nunca conocí mujer más perfecta. Si la hubieras visto, _L'Amérique_, ¡jamás volverías a tocar ni ver a otra mujer de la misma forma! No después de haber conocido la pureza, hermosura, la nobleza, y también la determinación, el espiritú, ¡tampoco verías a un hombre luchar de la misma forma!...Matthieu vino a verme hace poco, con Sesel, y con ese pirata. Sabes, Matthieu se parece a Jehanne ahora que lo pienso…Matthieu, Mattheiu…Sesel, Sesel…

-De acuerdo, creo que ya ha sido suficiente alcohol para ti, Francis-le interrumpió Alfred, un vidrio crujió bajo sus botas cuando se levanto para alejar las botellas del otro hombre antes que las tirara por su estado de ebriedad

-¿Crees que Matthieu me odie? Se que _L'Angleterre _me odia, ¿crees que ahora le esté inculcando eso a mi pequeño Matthieu? ¿Y a Sesel? No tenía ningún derecho a llevársela. ¿Qué hay de malo con mi casa? Nunca ha estado mejor.

Alfred no le respondía, había dejado de hacerlo cuando el alcohol hizo que la voz de Francis se volviera gangosa y pesadamente acentuada, solo se dedicaba a mirar su copa y beber de vez en cuando. Francis se calló en ese momento, y se le quedó mirando. El estadounidense le devolvió la mirada curioso y abrió la boca para responderle al creer que eso era lo que le exigía con su silencio, pero el otro hombre habló antes.

-¿Tú no me odias, _non, L'Amérique_?

Alfred rió levemente y le dio otro sorbo a su vino.

-¿Después de lo que hiciste por mi durante la guerra? ¡Claro que no!-le respondió levantando su copa a modo de brindis

-aun…-empezó a decir el otro con un volumen de voz baja-¿aun si te digo que posiblemente haya lastimado a Matthieu?

-Matthew ya no es mi responsabilidad. Eligió quedarse con Arthur, es su problema ahora.

-Hump…responsabilidad de _L'Angleterre…_oh, _L'Angleterre_ estaba tan enfadado. ¡Me disparó! Solo fue un pequeño corte. Bueno, dos. Pero aun así…ah, supongo que quizás sí perdí un poco la cabeza. Quizás debí ir un poco más despacio…pero el tiempo se iba, el tiempo…se…iba…

-¿Acaso…ejem, intentaste llegar a _segunda base_ o algo así?-le preguntó, sonaba algo divertido

-¿Ah? Oh, no. No, no, no. Bueno, sí, lo intenté, pero ni si quiera puede llegar a primera. Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero. No es que…Mattheiu siempre se ve tan _ahogado_, solo quería ayudarlo a _relajarse_ un poco.

-Oh, _I get it._

Francis rió

-¿preocupado, solo curioso o-…?

-Solo curiosidad-lo cortó Alfred, su expresión no se movió ni un milímetro.

Francis dio otro sorbo a su bebida sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa, entonces?

-Oh, muy bien. Bueno, algo complicado a decir verdad, pero las complicaciones típicas de ser una nación independiente, supongo.

-Solo esperemos que no termines en una guerra civil.

Alfred tragó más rápido al escuchar la idea. ¿Terminaría como Francis si eso pasaba? ¿Enloquecido por la sangre? Dio otro sorbo para quitarse el mal trago.

-Bueno, creo que ya debo irme. ¿Seguro que tienes todo lo que necesitas? ¿no quieres que te consiga más vendas, alcohol, o algo?

-_Ne vous inquiétez pas_, tengo todo lo que necesito. Menos a mi Matthieu y a mi Sesel, pero dudo que puedas conseguirme eso.

Alfred se levantó para irse, más vidrios crujieron bajo sus pies. Le dio una última mirada a la pierna vendada del galo y se encaminó hacia la puerta sin prestarle atención al desastre a su alrededor. Mientras se iba, escuchaba como el francés seguía con su monologo alcoholizado, ahora balbuceaba algo sobre un _Montesquieu, _sobre _el contrato social _y también creyó escuchar algo que sonaba a _jacobinos y girondinos_.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Arthur colgó su abrigo y se refregó los ojos, ya eran altas horas en la madrugada. Cerró la puerta despacio, sintiendo curiosidad al notar que el hogar a leña aún estaba prendido en su sala de estar, podía ver la luz colarse en el pasillo.

-¿Matthew?-lo llamó desde la entrada de la habitación al ver al muchacho sentado frente a la fogata

-No me regañes, por favor, sé que ya debería estar durmiendo-musitó el aludido, su voz era tan suave que se volvía casi inaudible tras el crispar del fuego.

-Si lo sabes por qué estas despierto aún

-No podía dormir.

-¿Preocupado?-le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Matthew había hecho lo mismo durante la guerra con Alfred, se quedaba sólo frente al fuego durante toda la noche, a veces hasta varias horas después del amanecer. Arthur lo regañaba con la esperanza de que eso detuviera su hábito, sabía que solo le daría más miedos y preocupaciones, pero después de un tiempo tuvo que aceptar que era la mejor forma que el muchacho tenía para lidiar con sus problemas: la soledad de la noche y el calor de la fogata.

-Sesel tampoco puede dormir, aunque no quiere admitirlo, ¿has visto sus ojeras? Francis se enfadaría si la viera, diría algo como que _ese no es el aspecto apropiado para una jovencita tan bella y alegre-_una débil sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras ajustaba su abrazo a Kumanjiro, su único y fiel compañero en sus jornadas frente al fuego.

-Matthew-comenzó a decir el británico con un tono paternal- no tienes que martirizarte tanto. Solo deja que el tiempo pase y las cosas se asienten por sí mismas. En cualquier caso, tú única responsabilidad es que Sesel se sienta cómoda y acompañada. Sabes que esto es solo una etapa, no durará para siempre. Una vez que las cosas se calmen, Francis volverá a la normalidad.

-Pero quedarán las consecuencias, ¿no? Francis, Francia, deberá pagar por su _revolución_, ¿no?

-Ese no es un tema que deba concernirte, _lad._

_-_Pero aun así me quita el sueño.-respondió rápidamente, sonaba desafiante-De veras lo están haciendo, ¿no? Planean invadir Francia. Lo están atacando cuando está en plena crisis.

-Francia necesita que se le ponga un límite. El pueblo ha sido consumido por la violencia, carecen de sentido común, ¿has escuchado lo que ha hecho con sus propios monarcas?

-¡Monarcas que no cumplieron con su deber de velar por su gente! ¡Monarcas que llevaron al reino hacía el quiebre económico y la hambruna del pueblo! ¡Monarcas que ya no son reconocidos como tales!

-Y monarcas que, por más mala haya sido su administración, no merecían morir en la guillotina como si fueran un mero espectáculo para la multitud. Los franceses han hecho su _Declaración de los derechos del hombre y el ciudadano_, y aún así cientos son asesinados todos los días, asesinados por sus propios conciudadanos.

-Ese es un problema que le concierne a Francia, ustedes solo están tomando ventaja de eso.

-Esta es la única forma de frenar a Francia.

-¡¿Invadiéndolo? ¡¿Amenazando su soberanía?-contraatacó Matthew, girándose por primera vez para mirarlo-¡¿La guerra es la solución a una crisis política y social?

-No me mires a mí como si yo fuera el culpable de todo esto-le respondió acercándose, Matthew pensó por un momento que iba a golpearlo- Yo también tengo jefes y monarcas a los que responder, ¡y no voy a rendirle cuentas a un niño insolente que no conoce ni la mitad de la historia de Europa! Tan solo eres una colonia, y tienes el privilegio de no tener que lidiar con estos problemas, después de todo éste ni si quiera es tu continente. Así que sugiero que dejes de preocuparte, y vayas a acostarte de una buena vez, deja que los _adultos_ nos encarguemos de estos temas.

Matthew abrió la boca para responderle pero decidió callar y volvió a girarse hacía el fuego mientras atraía a su oso más cerca.

-Lo siento, no quiero pelear realmente.-musitó, su voz volviendo a ser suave como antes.

-No es bueno que te preocupes tanto, Matthew, el tiempo se encargará de arreglar las cosas. Francia no va a caer. Créeme, he intentado hacerla caer durante siglos, y sin embargo allí sigue. Se repondrá, y Francis también. Con los años te acostumbrarás a estas situaciones.

Matthew no respondió, solo bajo un poco más la mirada.

-Además-le dijo Arthur girándose para irse y devolverle la soledad que tanto parecía calmar al muchacho-a pesar de lo que digan mis jefes, no podremos invadir Francia. Quizás avancemos un poco dentro de sus fronteras, pero no podremos tomarla por completo. Al menos eso creo.

-¿Entonces para que te entrometes en una guerra que no crees que sea fructífera? ¿Tan seria es tu rivalidad con Francis?

-Como ya te dije, _lad_, tengo jefes a los que responder. Además, también creo que la presión externa ayudará a que el pueblo de Francia por fin se asiente y vuelva a la estabilidad, tendrán que darse cuenta que si no lo hacen, los de afuera los devoraremos. Después de todo, yerba mala nunca muere_. Good night._

_-Good night._

___-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._  


Era un día nublado en Londres para no romper la rutina. Arthur notó que Matthew estaba sonriendo genuinamente después de mucho tiempo, y supuso que la carta que estaba leyendo sería de Francis.

-Léela en voz alta-le pidió Sesel, sonriendo tanto como el otro muchacho.

-De acuerdo-accedió el muchacho

_ 15 de Frimario del año VIII_

_Mon chéri Matthieu, Ma chérie Sesel_,

_Las cosas están mucho mejor por aquí ahora que ha llegado el Salvador de la Patria, nuestro primer emperador. Pero no es necesario hablar de política, todo lo que diga seguro que L'Angleterre lo destruirá de una forma u otra. Come les comenté la última vez, pude conseguir la casa frente al mar que quería, la próxima semana comienzo con la mudanza. Espero que pronto vengan a visitarme, y así puedan ver lo gloriosa que es Francia ahora. Sé que han estado preocupados por mí, pero no hay necesidad de perder el tiempo en eso ni hacerse mala sangre, ¡las cosas no podrían estar más bien! Y lo estarán aún mejor, ¡y hablo de mejor para toda Europa! Más que mejor. Se pondrán, napoleónicas. _

_Prends soin de toi._

_Je t'envoie tout mon amour, Francis. _

Arthur se quedó estático en su lugar con su taza de té a medio camino hacia la mesa mientras los dos muchachos se miraban confundidos.

-¿Napoleónicas?-repitió Sesel girándose a mirar al británico

-De…debe de ser un juego de palabras, ya saben lo poético que le gusta ser.-respondió el hombre retomando su compostura

_-¿_Para toda…Europa?-preguntó Matthew esta vez

-Es solo Francis y sus delirios de iluminismo, seguramente habla de cómo su _declaración de los derechos del hombre y del ciudadano_ traerán nuevos pensamientos…sí, solo eso.

Arthur dio un sorbo a su té y miró por la ventana. ¿Realmente todo terminaba ahora que Napoleón asumía el poder? La estabilidad de Francia _no_ llevaría a una desestabilización del resto del continente, ¿no? Eso no tendría sentido…

Aún así se dijo a sí mismo que sería mejor consultar con su ejército.

* * *

Woow, eso fue muy largo para lo que estoy acostumbrada! Ah, el hermoso fruto del estudio (creanme, mucho estudio, hay muchisimas cosas que aprendí que he dejado afuera para no volver el tema tan tedioso)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado! Recuerden dejar su opinión!

Ahora, para terminar:

**Referencias**

_Iluminación de la gloriosa Francia:_ durante la época corría el movimiento cultural del Iluminismo, también conocido como Ilustración. Fue denominado así por su declarada finalidad de disipar las tinieblas de la humanidad mediante las luces de la razón. El siglo XVIII es conocido, por este motivo, como el Siglo de las Luces.

_Otro traidor de la república abatido:_ era muy común que aquellos que eran considerados traidores (sobre todo, realistas y contrarrevolucionarios aunque también girondinos, el otro grupo político revolucionario opositor a los Jacobinos que tenían el poder), fueran condenados a morir en la guillotina, lo que terminó por volverse un espectáculo ya que las ejecuciones se hacían en la plaza pública. Miles de personas de murieron, convirtiendo a la Revolución en un baño de sangre y dándole el titulo a esta etapa de Reinado del Terror.

_¡soltero otra vez! Esa tonta niña de Austria ya no es mi reina_: Luis XVI, monarca de Francia cuando se dio la revolución, estaba casado con María Antonieta de Austria, creando una alianza por casamiento con dicho país.

_Montesquieu:_ Pensador francés que vivió durante el movimiento histórico de la Ilustración. Fue muy famoso, entre otras cosas, por sentar las bases de la división de poderes (ejecutivo, legislativo, judicial), algo que influyó mucho en la revolución y que se aprecia en los gobiernos democráticos actuales.

_El contrato social: _Una obra muy importante en la revolución escrita por Rousseau. Poniéndolo en palabras simples, planteaba que la culpa de la desigualdad y la injusticia social era de la misma sociedad, y criticaba el poder de los monarcas absolutos, como Luis XVI. Proponía que aquellos que estaban en el poder debían hacer un _contrato_ social con el pueblo para que este le cediera el poder a cambio de protección, ya que este era el verdadero soberano, contrariando la teoría anterior que decía que el poder del Rey venía por mandato divino.

_Jacobinos y girondinos_: Eran las dos corrientes política que disputaron el poder en la Convención Nacional (primero llamada asamblea, cumplía la función de gobierno). Los girondinos eran más moderados, y querían una monarquía constitucional, mientras que los Jacobinos buscaban una república, a pesar de que impusieron una dictadura creando el Reino del terror.

_Invadir Francia:_ El asesinato de Luis XVI y de Maria Antonieta, creó un sentimiento antifrancés en Europa, y se creó una coalición de países integrada por Inglaterra, Holanda, Austria, España, entre otros, en contra de Francia. Si bien conquistaron algunos territorios, Francia logró recuperarlos gracias a Napoleón, quien empezaba a ganarse su fama de estratega prodigio.

_15 de Frimario del año VIII:_ Para quitarle poder a la iglesia, se creó un Calendario Republicano Francés, con semanas de 10 días, para que la gente ya no supiera cuando era el domingo y así se desalentara al pueblo de ir a las misas. Tomaba fecha de inicio el 22 de septiembre de 1792, día de la proclamación de la República. El 15 de frimario, sería más o menos unos 2 o 3 días después del 2 de Diciembre de 1799, fecha en que Napoleón pasó de ser Cónsul provisional a emperador de Francia.

_Se pondrán napoleónicas_: En 1799 Napoleón dio un golpe de estado apoyado por la burguesía poniendo fin a la etapa de la revolución. Nace el imperio, y empiezan las guerras Napoleónicas, en donde Francia adquirió el control de casi toda Europa Occidental y Central. Durante este periodo se dieron muchas revoluciones latinoamericanas cuando Napoleón conquistó España, aunque la mayoría serian sofocadas luego. Al caer (en parte gracias a que el General Invierno ayudó a Rusia), Francia debe entregar muchas de su colonias a Inglaterra, entre ellas Seychelles, aunque los británicos ya habían tomado control de las islas desde 1794 (aunque en la trama, Arthur se lleva a Sesel desde el comienzo de la Revolución, es decir en 1789)

* * *

**Los reviews son un lindo incentivo para escibrir el siguiente capitulo **** :)** (el cual, si las cosas van como planeo, será de Inglaterra, para redimir a Francis después de tanta psicopateada)

**Ahora, apreta ese botoncito verde! **


	2. Revolución Inglesa: Primer Guerra Civil

**CAPITULO COMPILADO, TERMINADO, TRADUCIDO Y REFERENCIADO. **

**FINAL YA HA SIDO AGREGADO :)**

**REVIEWS ALTAMENTE APRECIADOS :D**

Soy liiiiiibreee! Adiós escuela por el resto de mi vida!

Bueno….se me viene la facultad que es aún peor…y ni si quería sé que voy a estudiar…pero faaalta taaanto para eso :)

Así que, ahora que soy libre me puse a organizar un poco el tema: junté todo esta primer parte en un capitulo, puse traducciones, referencias y terminé el cap! Sí!

* * *

**Revolución Británica (1642-1689)**

**Traducciones**

**nous avons faim!: **¡Tenemos hambre!

**Ardur se ha olvidad de mí, haven't he?: **Ardur se ha olvidad de mí, no?

**Never:** Nunca

**allez vous-en:** Vayánse

**ne viens pas:** No entren

**You little Prat: **Pequeño cretino (más o menos)

**Please, Ardur, don't hurt him! ****Please, I beg you!:** Por favor, Arthur, no lo lastimes! Por favor, te lo ruego!

**Feel free to do so then:** Sientete libre de hacerlo entonces

**Please, come in:** Por favor, entra.

**Alright: **De acuerdo

**little rat:** pequeña rata

**Guess what:** adivina qué

**your little bitch:** Tú pequela perra (ejem…)

**let him alone!: **¡Dejalo en paz! (traducción literal: ¡Dejalo solo!)

**Well, well: **Bueno, bueno

**Why, why…?: **Por qué, por qué…?

**Sure thing: **Sí, seguro.

**S'il vous plait:** por favor.

**He is so big:** Él es tan grande (referencia al anime/manga, capitulo 17, o 18)

**Francis-nii chan: **Esto es japonés, otra referencia al anime/manga. Sería como _Hermano mayor Francia,_ pero como no queda tan "natural" en español, opté por el japonés.

___**I'm so sorry: **____ Lo siento tanto_

___**I dont want! I want you, you!: **____¡No quiero! ____¡Te quiero a tí, a ti!_

**Prólogo**

_Canterbury__, __Kent__, __13 de junio__de 1625_

La iglesia de San Agustín se vestía fiesta y las campanas repicaban sobre los preparativos para la ceremonia formal. En unas horas comenzaría la boda y el mismo Arthur Kirkland estaba asesorando la comitiva. Unos metros más atrás, entre unos arbustos, un pequeño, muy pequeño, Alfred jugaba a las escondidas en solitario.

-_Sir_, los franceses ya han llegado-anunció un hombre detrás de él.

Arthur suspiró mirando a la nada, había tenido esperanzas de que su paz durara un poco más. En el momento en que escuchó a su colonia gritar el nombre de su hermano y salir corriendo supo que el comienzo de su tortura ya había arribado.

-_L'Angleterre_, te ves aquejumbrado, ¿no estás contento por la celebración?-le preguntó una voz pesadamente acentuada.

-Tenía la esperanza de que te mantuvieras en tus tierras y te hubieras contentado con el casamiento del 11 de mayo.

-Oh, _L'Angleterre_, sabes cuánto me gustan las fiestas, y como no vendría a ver la ceremonia que te dará una reina francesa. Y será una reina que no solo posee la finura gala propia de una princesa francesa, sino que además sigue el correcto camino del catolicismo. Un día para el recuerdo.

_-¡Mattie, Mattie, juguemos a los caballeros_!-se escuchaba de fondo mientras se repetía la escena de siempre entre los dos niños, con un Alfred saltando de un lado al otro y un Matthew que se quedaba estático, abrazado a su oso como si su vida dependiera de eso, abrumado por la hiperactividad de su hermano.

-Bueno, si tan orgulloso estás de tu princesa, ¿por qué no te diriges con ella y me devuelves mi paz?

-Ambos sabemos que aunque yo desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, tu paz no regresará en mucho, mucho, tiempo. ¿O acaso no estás asustado de que con esta unión cambien las intenciones anti-católicas de tu gobierno?

-Mi rey lo ha dejado bien claro, la presencia de una francesa católica no habrá de influir en nuestras políticas y costumbres, por lo que eso no es algo que perturbe mi tranquilidad

-Muy bien_, très bien,_ es bueno que confíes en tus jefes. Esperemos que no te decepcionen.

-Con una francesa en lo más alto, no me sorprendería una traición-murmuró por lo bajo mirando hacía los rosales

- ¿Qué he escuchado?-inquirió Francis, Arthur reprimió un gruñido, estaba seguro de haber hablado lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchado- ¿No tienes fe en tus propios reyes? Eso no habla bien de tu pueblo

-En quien no tengo fe es en _tu_pueblo.

-_L'Angleterre, L'Angleterre, _siempre tan inseguro.

Arthur no le contestó, solo le dedicó su mirada más gélida mientras lo veía retirarse con esa sonrisa satírica que tanto detestaba.

En el momento en que los novios se dieron el _Sí, acepto_, supo que todo iba a empezar a ir en declive.

**Primer Guerra civil Inglesa (****1642-1645)**

_Londres, __septiembre __de __1642_

-¿Alfred_?-_dijo Francis al aire, esperando obtener una respuesta-¿Alfred, estás aquí? Por favor, dime que estás aquí.

_-¿Alfed?-_repitió una voz aniñada desde los brazos del galo

El silencio y la oscuridad reinaban en la casa. Revisaron la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar, la biblioteca, los baños, pero nada. No fue hasta que llegaron a la sala de trabajo de Arthur que el pequeño rubio saltó de debajo del escritorio y los recibió con un alegre "¡Buuu!"

-¿Bu?-repitió Francis, tan sorprendido por el recibimiento como por el hecho de que Alfred estaba vestido de pirata, con parche y garfio incluidos.

-Shhh, tenía planeado asustar a _Ardur _cuando regresará, ¿no está con ustedes?-balbuceó el niño sentándose al borde del escritorio para estar más a la altura de sus visitas

-Ah, no, _mon petit_, y gracias a dios tampoco está contigo-le respondió, diciendo lo último en voz baja

Tanto Francis como Matthew notaron como la mirada de la pequeña colonia se entristecía ante la negativa, el mayor se apresuró a decir algo para captar la atención del niño

-¿Tienes hambre?-le preguntó el francés y pronto la típica sonrisa volvió al niño

-¡Sí, mucha!

-Muy bien, ¿por qué ustedes dos no juegan un poco mientras yo les preparó una rica comida francesa?-propuso dejando a Matthew en el piso-pueden ir al jardín si quieren, es un lindo día. Bueno, lindo para lo que es Londres, al menos no está lloviendo.

Se acercó a Alfred para tomarlo en brazos y fue recién ahí cuando notó lo que había sobre el escritorio. Bajó al niño junto a su gemelo y los dejó irse mientras daba la vuelta para sentarse y tener una mejor vista. Noticias, recortes, cartas, apuntes, cientos de papeles se anteponían unos a otros sobre la madera. Muchas de esas noticias eran las misma que sus hombres habían estado trayendo a su casa en los últimos días, incluso allí había algunas traídas desde su Francia.

-_Mon Dieu_, Arthur-musitó mientras le daba una rápida hojeada a los papeles-Te has estado…torturando, a ti mismo

Había escritos que insultaban de una manera formal y con un toqué casi fanático a la reina y su descendencia, otros que alaban el regreso al parlamento de Oliver Cromwell, otros que deshumanizaban el ataque al parlamento por parte del rey, también cartas del mismo Rey que no leyó por respeto a un estado ajeno, noticias sobre las nuevas leyes anti-absolutistas y tantas otras cosas. El francés se masajeó el puente de la nariz tratando de entender la situación, y fue cuando notó una taza de té adornaba una de las esquinas. Se mordió el labio inferior en signo de preocupación, Arthur nunca dejaba una taza sucia fuera de lugar. _Nunca_.

Se acercó un poco y se mordió un poco aún más fuerte. Tampoco jamás, nunca en la vida desde que lo conocía, dejaba su té, su adorado y preciado té, a medio tomar. Ni aunque se enfriara.

Se levantó con toda la pesadez de sus preocupaciones reflejándose en cada movimiento y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar con la cena, cocinar siempre los relajaba. Vigiló a los niños por la ventana por unos minutos y luego puso manos a la obra. Mientras trabajaba, trató de poner un orden a sus pensamientos.

Recordó lo sucedido unos días atrás, cuando en la mañana le llegó una carta de Gilbert diciéndole que había visto el barco de Arthur, y le preguntaba si el viejo bucanero había vuelta a las andanzas. Él le respondió que seguramente no había sido el británico, que debía ser un barco parecido, que con todos los problemas que tenía Inglaterra, Arthur no podía darse el lujo de irse de nuevo a jugar al pirata.

Pero luego, esa misma tarde, le llegó otra carta, esta vez de Antonio, informándole que los ingleses un vez más habían atacado sus barcos cargados de los tesoros del nuevo mundo y qué sus hombres habían dicho haber visto al mimo Arthur Kirkland capitanear el robo. Decía que le escribía para advertirle de la traición del británico, quién supuestamente se había asentado y ahora era un caballero, y también para comentarle sus preocupaciones sobre el pequeño Alfred, porque un barco bucanero no era para nada el mejor ambiente para un niño.

Y para finalizar su día, en la noche, uno de sus hombres le informé que el Rey de Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda había desplegado el Estandarte Real frente a sus tropas, la guerra civil entre realistas y parlamentaristas se declaraba. Tan rápido como pudo, tomó lo mínimo e indispensable para él y para Matthew y partió hacia Londres.

-_Papa, Papa_-escuchó que lo llamaba una vocecita melodiosa tras él-_nous avons faim!_

_-Un moment, mon petit_. Ustedes vayan preparando la mesa.

-¡Si, capitán!-le respondió Alfred.

Momentos después, los tres estaban cenando, Alfred devoraba su plato como si no hubiera comido en días. La preocupación flasheó por los ojos zafiros del francés por un segundo al verlo, pero pronto volvió a mostrar su encantadora sonrisa.

-Dime, Alfred, ¿hace cuanto que _L'Angleterre_…salió?-le preguntó tratando de tocar el tema con delicadeza.

-No sé, un par de días. Dijo que íbamos a jugar a los piratas, así que fui por mi disfraz, y cuando volví, ya no estaba.

-¡Piratas!-exclamó Matthew- ¡juguemos! ¡Yo también quiero jugar!

Francis le sonrió a su colonia, contento de que el niño no actuará tímido y silencioso como lo hacía siempre. Con las únicas personas que se mostraba tan distendido eran con él y con Alfred.

-Muy bien, cuando terminen su cena pueden subir y jugar un poco antes de ir a dormir, ¿No te molesta compartir tu habitación con Matthieu, no, Alfred?

-No-o, ¿tú donde dormirás?-le preguntó el niño

Francis se tomó un segundo para pensar, tomar la habitación de Arthur podría ser visto como una invasión al espacio personal para Alfred, e incluso un símbolo de qué el tomaba el lugar del británico dentro de la casa. Lo que menos quería era traerles más dilemas a la joven psiquis del niño.

-Ya encontraré un lugar-le respondió mientras ponderaba la posibilidad de tomar el sillón

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila, Matthew tomó la iniciativa sorpresivamente y se la pasó haciéndole conversación a Alfred, armando planes para todo lo que harían esa noche y el día siguiente. Ni bien ambos terminaron sus platos, prácticamente arrastró a su hermano escaleras arribas, recibiendo una gratificante sonrisa de parte de su figura paterna. Francis se recordó darle un bonito regalo a su pequeña colonia una vez de que todo terminara. Estaba seguro que si bien el niño no podía comprender la complejidad da la situación, sí podía percibir el ambiente que emanaba de ella, y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar. La soledad de Alfred se podía ver en cada movimiento y expresión que hacía, y quién mejor que su gemelo para intentar confortarlo.

El pequeño Matthew, quien era totalmente ajeno al gran problema a que se enfrentaban, era la única bendición de la que sostenerse para las dos personas más afectadas por la situación: Alfred, quién prácticamente había sido abandonado, tanto física como psicológicamente, y Francis, quién ahora debía hacerse cargo con un imperativo dilema forcejeando dentro de él

Por un lado tenía un punzante deseo de tomar la primera fragata que le pudieran dar su gobierno y zarpar en busca de su amigo-rival de todos los tiempos. Seguramente navegaría sin rumbo por semanas, deteniéndose en cada puerto en busca de un poco de información y satisfacción para sus hombres, y después de un tiempo lo encontraría en algún rincón del océano, prácticamente tiraría su barco sobre el de él, su valiente tripulación no retrocedería a pesar de los cañonazos, porque eran franceses, y un francés nunca huye de un inglés. Se mofaría de él, y él le respondería con tajante sarcasmo, sus hombres, los de ambos bandos, los más sucios y fuera de la ley que pudieran encontrar, los únicos que los acompañarían en tan insensatas jornadas, saciarían sus ganas de lucha entre ellos, y ellos dos entrarían en una incesante pelea, que duraría hasta que ya no hubiera luz ni fuerzas suficientes. Se mofaría un poco más, se reiría de las repuestas amargadas pero filosas del británico, y en el final volverían a tierra firme, así tuviera que arrastrarlo, así tuviera que tomarlo prisionero, como si aún estuvieran dentro de su juego de siempre.

Y sin embargo, sabía que no podía dejar a los dos niños a la deriva, provocando en Alfred un segundo sentimiento de abandono, ni se animaba a dejarlos en cargo de otro, ya sea nación o humano, a sabiendas de lo difícil que era para Matthew relacionarse con cualquier otra persona; y también para darle a Alfred aunque sea un poco de seguridad de que alguien estaba haciendo _algo_. El pequeño niño no conocía a muchas otras naciones aún, Inglaterra lo mantenía muy ocupado con sus estudios, además de que era extramadamente protector del pequeño. En realidad, Arthur y él eran los únicos en los que él niño realmente confiaba, y sabía que esa confianza hacía él solo provenía del hecho que estaba a cargo de su hermano gemelo, por lo que era una confianza poco estable.

Y llevarlos con él definitivamente no era una opción. Era peligroso, pero más importante, sabía muy bien que si lo veían deambulando por ahí con Las 13 colonias inglesas de América, los rumores empezarían a hablar de una usurpación, y él sabía muy bien como unos pequeños rumores podían terminar desencadenando una guerra, sobre todo con una Inglaterra tan inestable.

El sentido común lo llevó a optar por quedarse allí, cuidando de Alfred, y esperando a que Arthur regresara por si mismo. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que esta actitud en el inglés estaba siendo provocada por la situación en su país, y tenía que estar allí cuando volviera, pues el hecho que regresara no significaba que haya regresado a la normalidad también. Había dejado a Alfred sin ningún miramiento, y quizás eso había sido lo mejor. Quien sabe lo que habría hecho de haberse quedado con el niño, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado. Solo deseaba haberse enterado antes de la situación, haber podido preverla.

Porque, _Dieu_, realmente era tan previsible.

Sabía que fuera donde quiera que estuviera Arthur, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en ese momento, lo único que realmente estaba buscando era _escapar_. Ir tan lejos como pudiera, desconectarse lo más posible, volver a los _viejos buenos tiempos_. Y sabía, también, que estaba sufriendo _tanto_. Tanto como para llevarlo a hacer eso. A abandonar a su preciado Alfred, a volver a las sucias andanzas a las que había jurado no volver. Y tanto, que esta vez no pudo manejarlo. Arthur siempre había sido del tipo de guardarse todo en el interior, típicamente inglés. Pero esta vez no pudo contenerlo. Esta vez tuvo que terminar por explotar.

-_France?-_escuchó que lo llamó una voz

El galo levantó la vista de la carta que les estaba escribiendo a Gilbert para encontrarse con un pequeño Alfred parado en la puerta de la sala de estar, el aurea de alegría y seguridad que siempre lo acompañaba estaba totalmente pérdida. El parche que antes llevaba había sido corrido hacía arriba, no había rastro de su sombrero o su garfio falso.

-_Oui, mon petit?_

-_France, ¿_dónde está _Ardur_?-preguntó el niño

Fue un tiro demasiado directo para el galo, que se le quedó mirando sin si quiera respirar. La pausa duro unos mínimos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que el niño dejará caer la mirada y permitiera que su labio inferior temblara.

-Arthur no se ha ido para siempre, _mon cherie_-le dijo con la voz más calmada que puedo concebir, el niño dio un pequeño gimoteo-volverá. Y hasta entonces, Matthieu y yo nos quedaremos contigo. Se que no es mucho, pero no estarás solo, lo prometo.

-_Ardur_…_Ardur_ se ha olvidad de mí, _haven't he?_ Ya no le importo.

-Oh, no, _mon chéri, _no, no, nunca en la vida Arhtur se olvidará de ti, eres lo más importante que tiene. Por favor, Alfred, no, no hay porque llorar. Tch, _Mon_ _petit_, todo estará mejor pronto,lo- lo prometo, oui, e-e-estarás mucho mejor!

-Ya…no…le importo. Nunca le importe. _Never. _

La desesperación empezó a atacar al galo al ver que sus palabras no tenían efecto alguno. Se acercó al tembloroso niño y poniéndose de rodillas intentó tomarlos en sus brazos, continuando con sus repetitivas promesas de que todo mejoraría, pero Alfred se alejó antes de que pudiera si quiera rozarlo, llevando sus manos a su pequeña cabecita y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, las lágrimas ahora fluían como la lluvia fuera de la casa.

-Yanoleimportoyanoleimporto_hedoesn'tcare_yano_hedoesn'tnevernever_…

El balbuceó se volvió cada vez más inentendible, al punto de que comenzaron a mecharse algunas palabras en idiomas que estaba seguro no conocer, idiomas que alguna vez también escuchó hablar a Matthew.

Francis se acercó de nuevo y volvió a intentar tomarlo en brazos, recibiendo la misma respuesta. Alfred lo miró con sus hermosos ojos azul cielo corrompidos por el terror y el shock, y el galo notó que había llevado su hombro derecho más atrás que el otro, cruzando por delante el brazo izquierdo en un reflejo de autoprotección. Acercó su manos hacía éste y Alfred interrumpió su balbuceo para dar un gritó al sentir que la pared ya no le permitía retroceder, el terror aun clavado en la mirada del niño. Con más determinación que antes, tomó la muñeca derecha del niño inmovilizándolo lo más delicadamente posible

-No voy a lastimarte, Alfred-susurró suficientemente suave para infundir tranquilidad, pero también con el suficiente volumen para que se escuchará a través de los tartamudeos

En vista de que Alfred vestía con su pijama, y resistiendo los continuos forcejeos, tomó el amplio cuello de éste y lo tiró hacia la derecha, dejando a la vista su hombro. Una desagradable marca entre verde y morada lo adornaba, y a pesar de que intentó proceder con la mayor delicadeza posible, le había dolido el simple movimiento del roce de la tela al ser corrida. Eso explicaba porque Alfred, quien poseía fuerza sobrehumana no obstante de su edad, no había sido capaz de liberarse, por el dolor. Francis se mordió el labio fuertemente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho eso en el día.

-Alfred, Arthur nunca te propuso jugar a los piratas, ¿verdad?

El niño negó con la cabeza despacio, dejó de forcejear y se secó las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

La determinación volvió a los ojos del galo tan rápido como los relámpagos que resonaban sobre el techo, ahora con un toque de urgencia también.

Tenían que irse. Tenían que salir de esa casa antes de Arthur regresara. Era imperante que desaparecieran lo antes posible, sabía las consecuencias de llevarse a Alfred a Francia, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlas, era aún más peligroso quedarse allí.

Automáticamente giró su cabeza hacia las escalaras que llevaban al piso superior, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera tomar aire para llamar a su colonia y decirle que se prepara para partir, escuchó un ruido fuerte del piso superior seguido del sonido del vidrio al desplomarse.

_-¡Papa!-_Se sintió la voz de Matthew, interferida por las paredes.

_-Oh, Dieu, Dieu, Dieu!_

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaba el niño, en el camino volvió a escuchar la voz de la colonia pero fue tapada por otro sonoro golpe.

-_Un moment, Mon petit!_

Corrió desesperado, furioso de no poder ir más rápido y atormentado por el tonó de pánico que había podido percibir a pesar de no haber entendido que le dijo. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda su voluntad, toda su velocidad fue forzosamente detenida cuando la puerta no se abrió, sin importar cuantas veces girara el picaporte o con cuanta fuerza empujara.

-_No, papa, __allez vous-en__, a__llez vous-en__! ne viens pas, a__llez vous-en__!-_le dijo el niño al otro lado de la madera.

-¡Matthieu!-gritó Francis, sin saber qué hacer, rezando por tener la fuerza para derribar la puerta, aunque lo dudaba, a simple vista podía ver que era de una madera fuerte.

Golpeó la puerta con el costado de ambos puños, quedándose allí para descansar un momento y pensar que hacer. Su respiración estaba sumamente agitada, y la transpiración provocada por el pánico hacía que algunos mechones se le pegaran a la piel.

-_You little prat_, ¿crees que no sé lo que dices? ¿Crees que nunca he escuchado a los patéticos soldados franceses decir lo mismo, como si un último acto de beneficencia antes de morir pudiera salvar sus apestosas almas condenadas desde el momento en que nacieron en ese asqueroso país?

En el momento en que escuchó esa voz, ese tono, esa forma de hablarle a su colonia, ese desprecio hacia su país y su gente, el miedo pasó a transformarse en puro odio, su ojos se clavaron en la madera filosamente como si el otro hombre pudiera recibir la mirada asesina. Matthew dio un pequeño grito y de nuevo sintió como toda su sangre se revolucionaba, cualquier sentimiento de empatía hacia la otra nación se había disipado en menos de un segundo y ahora solo quería venganza. Y la quería _tan profundamente. _Quería la _mejor_ de las venganzas, la más cruenta, quería encontrar la forma de _hacerle sentir_ _lo_ _mismo_ que estaba sintiendo él.

-_A__llez vous-en, __a__llez vous-en-_siguió gimoteando el niño

-¡Mattie!_ Please, Ardur, don't hurt him! __Please, I beg you!_-gritó Alfred a su lado dándole un sobresalto al francés, nunca lo había escuchado llegar.

Las lágrimas del pequeño lo devolvieron a la realidad con la misma rapidez en que las palabras del británico lo habían desviado de ella. Quiso golpearse a sí mismo por dejarse llevar en un momento así, y recordó el contexto en que se encontraba. Estaba tan acostumbrado a _odiar_ al británico, que había olvidado sobre la complejidad de la situación.

_-L'Angleterre_, déjame entrar, no entrometas a Mathieu en todo esto. Habla conmigo, pelea conmigo, _haz lo que demonios quieras_, pero deja a Matihieu fuera de esto!

-¿Quieres pasar? _Feel free to do so then_-le respondió Arthur, con venenosa satisfacción en cada palabra

_¡Bam! _Resonó el disparo, acompañado de dos gritos infantiles. Francis se llevó la mano al hombro automáticamente, podía sentir la sangre empezar a brotar. Mientras apretaba fuerte los dientes, por el agujero que se formó en la madera de la puerta pudo divisar parte de una satírica sonrisa.

-_Oops, _un pequeño error-siseó Arthur

Más rápido de lo que pensó que pudiera, Francis empujó a Alfred del medio del camino mientras de fondo se escuchaba otro disparo. Esta vez dio en el blanco, el picaporte voló y la puerta se abrió de en su totalidad.

-_Please, come in_

Francis dudó un momento, pero avanzó, considerando que era mejor acatar.

_¡BAM!_

Apenas puso un pie dentro, un tercer disparo le dio directo en el costado derecho de su abdomen.

-_Gah…merde…-_susurró, deslizándose por la pared junto a la puerta, una mancha roja se iba formando tras su paso.

-Eso es por violar mi propiedad y entrar en mi casa sin permiso alguno

Los ojos verdes frente a él lo miraron con demencia pura, la pistola aún apuntándolo. El británico vestía con su mejor traje de pirata, totalmente empapado por la lluvia, su sonrisa era de puro gozo. Cuando pasaron los suficientes segundos como para estar seguro de que no volvería a dispararle aún, su mirada se concentró en la pequeña y temblorosa criatura a la derecha de su agresor. Parecía estar bien, completamente aterrado, pero bien en fin.

_-¡Papa!_-exclamó el niño, sus ojos se centraban en la sangre que empezaba a abrirse paso entre la tela de la camisa blanca del galo.

-Quieto, niño, ¿no ves que tu _papa _está herido? No puedes andar saltándole en sima, así que solo quédate quieto, _alright?_

El pequeño Matthew tragó saliva y dio una afirmación con la cabeza, demasiado aterrado como para si quiera hablar. Notando que su guardián estaba herido pero aún consciente y sabiendo que no podría ayudarlo en nada, su atención se dirigió hacía su hermano ahora. Alfred estaba con la espalda pegada lo más posible a la pared a un lado del galo, sus manos buscando aferrarse en algo, sus ojos abiertos enormemente y gruesas lágrimas recientemente caídas empapaban sus mejillas. Arthur, contento con la obediencia de su rehén, le siguió la mirada curioso para encontrarse con esa misma escena. Disfrutando como si fuera una simple travesura, su pistola apuntó a la estremecida colonia, su sonrisa ensanchándose al ver el terror profundizarse en torno a ese hermoso azul cielo de los orbes del niño

-Pensé haberte dejado muy en claro que no te quería en mi casa,_ little rat_.

-Ya no tienes casa-le respondió Francis en lugar de Alfred entre respiraciones profundas-Eres un corsario. Un hombre del océano. Un pirata no tiene más hogar que su barco, no tiene más familia que su tripulación.

-Y no tiene más legalidad que la que su capitán impone. _Guess what,_ yo soy el capitán. Y si yo digo que no quiero ratas en mi casa, entonces tendré que eliminar cada una de ellas.-completó Arthur, desviando su arma ligeramente para que ahora apuntara directo a la cabeza del otro hombre

-¿Qué quieres, _L'Angleterre_?

-Quiero mi casa libre de ratas. Y de sapos, si viene al caso.

-Qué quieres aquí realmente. Para qué has vuelto, no hay nada en este lugar que te pueda interesar, qué buscas

-Haces muchas preguntas, yo tengo una para ti. ¿Por qué demonios habría de darte explicaciones?-Arthur volvió a mostrar su sonrisa demente, como muestra de que esa era la única respuesta que le daría.

La verdad, era que ni él sabía que estaba haciendo allí, no podía recordarlo

-es mi casa, es mi reino. _Soy yo,_ hago lo que quiero.

-¿Por qué entrar por la ventana en tu propia casa entonces?

-Porqué si entraba por la entrada principal no sería tan emocionante, ¿no crees? Cuando te vi sentado en _mi_ sala de estar, pensé en entrar por la ventana y encargarme de ti fácil y rápidamente. Pero _your little bitch_ trabó la ventana _y también _la puerta. Ya me hubiera encargado de él hace rato, pero lo necesitaba para atraerte aquí y hacer las cosas _más interesantes._

-Disparar por la espalda no es de caballeros, _L'Angleterre_

-Lo dice quien ha entrado en mi propiedad sin permiso.

-¿y cuántas _propiedades _has violado tú últimamente?

El británico le respondió con su sonrisa satírica, la única que parecía saber portar en esos momentos.

-_Now,_ como ya te tengo aquí, creo que debo saldar unas cuentas contigo, _Little bitch-_dijo dando un cuarto de giro para ahora apuntar a Matthew.

El pequeño niño dio un quejido de sorpresa y se aferró a su oso quién gruñía inútilmente.

-_No, let him alone!-_pidió la voz de Alfred

-_Well, well_, parece que hoy estas sintiéndote mucho más valiente que la última vez que nos vimos.

Primero enfocó sus ojos, aún dementes, en el niño, y luego llevó su pistola. Alfred cerró la boca de golpe, conteniendo la respiración mientras una vez más comprobaba que ya no podía retroceder.

-Por qué…? _Why, why…?_

-Ya es suficiente, _L'Angleterre, _no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir-advirtió Francis, mientras interiormente se preparaba para saltar sobre Alfred de ser necesario. O al menos intentarlo.

-¿Arrepentir? ¿Por una pequeña e insignificante rata como esta? _Sure thing_.

Su dedo se afianzó en el gatillo mientras Alfred cerraba los ojos. Sus temblores ahora eran fácilmente visibles, estaba aterrado por el dolor que inminentemente parecía por venirle. Más lágrimas cayeron cuando se recordó que era tan solo una colonia. Él no era una nación, su existencia en este mundo todavía no era estable. Nadie le aseguraba que después del disparo fuera abrir los ojos otra vez. Se tapó los oídos aunque fuera inútil, no quería escuchar el disparo.

Al verlo, Arthur rió. Una risa lunática, totalmente desencajada. Sentía tanto regocijo con el sufrimiento del infante, viendo como apretaba los ojos y daba pequeños gimoteos cada vez que respiraba. Tanta felicidad le daba ver eso, tanto placer, que en algún punto el placer le empezó a doler. Su mente se llenó con ideas, voces, gritos, imágenes, sus ojos se vaciaron. Su visión se volvió totalmente blanca, como su estuviera viendo directamente dentro del mismísimo sol, por un momento creyó perder el balance. Cuando se recompuso, ahora él también temblaba. Miró al niño con ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, como si él le estuviera provocando eso con algún tipo de magia.

-¿A-Alfred?-susurró en un impulso, sin entender realmente lo que decía, sin saber si eso era un nombre o una palabra extranjera, su mente era como un rejunte de retazos que no encajaban unos con otros.

El niño levantó su mirada aguada, las lágrimas se detuvieron en ese instante. Cando Arthur vio dentro de esos ojos, enmarcados por el llanto, supo que efectivamente sí era él quien le provocaba esa _extraña sensación_. Era como si verlo sufrir, también lo hiciera sufrir a él.

_-¡S'il vous plaît!_ ¡Me querías a mí, a mí!

La voz de Matthew lo sacó de su trance, y cuando se giró a verlo notó que lo que había sentido antes era como si le hubiera clavado una estocada directo en el corazón y como si ahora le estuvieran dando otra igual. La semejanza entre los niños le multiplicó la tortura, era como estar viendo dos veces la misma paralizante escena, era como sofocarse cuando ya se está ahogado.

Miró a Alfred, luego a Matthew, luego de nuevo a Alfred, y de vuelta a Matthew. Alfred, Matthew, Alfred, Matthew, hasta que se detuvo en el medio del trayecto y se enfocó en Francis. Notó como casi la mitad de las ropas del galo ahora no tenían otro color más que el rojo. Rojo al igual que sus ojos azul zafiro, llenos de lágrimas provocadas por el dolor que intentaba contener. Rojo como la mancha alargada y deforme en la pared sobre él.

Rojo, también, como el traje que él mismo llevaba. Reconocía ese traje, pero no tenía el más remoto recuerdo de cuando se lo puso, ni desde cuando lo llevaba. Su última memoria era estar tomando una taza de té en su estudio mientras revisaba sus papeles.

Y después, nada.

Su mano tembló cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniendo una pistola.

Quizás lo mejor era no recordar nada.

_-¿Ardur?-_lo llamó Alfred.

Un pequeño flash de memoria entró en su mente. El más horrible de todos los que podría haber recibido. Los gritos del niño le perforaron los oídos como si los estuviera escuchando en ese mismo momento, gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos verdes. Cerró los ojos para intentar detenerlas, pero entonces una escena golpeó su mente. Pudo ver a Alfred, lagrimeando pero sin gritar, mirándolo asustado, y también pudo verse a sí mismo, llevando ese mismo traje, en su mano tenía su pistola agarrada al revés. Recordó levantarla a lo alto, sonriendo cada vez más. Alfred cerró los ojos pero no se movió, ni si quiera cuando su brazo empezó a bajar a toda velocida, dirigido directo hacía él.

Y luego ya no podía recordar más, no sin colapsar.

Volvió a mirar a ambas colonias y luego se llevó las manos a los ojos. No tenía tiempo ni para pedir disculpas, no sabía cuánto duraría ese momento de cordura. Tenía que actuar rápido.

-_Don't…_No me sigan, no me busquen. **No se acerquen.**

Para cuando el siguiente relámpago golpeó el aire, ya se había ido por donde había venido.

_-¿Papa, es-tu bien?_

_-Oui, Mon petit, oui._

Francis besó la frente de su pequeño y lo abrazó con un brazo atrayéndolo hacia su costado sano. Sus ojos se enfocaron hacía adelante, observando cómo Alfred miraba por la ventana. El niño estaba de espaldas a él, pero estaba seguro que las lágrimas volvían a adornaban su expresión.

-_He is so big…-_susurró el niño, algo parecido a la confianza se reflejaba entre sus sollozos.

Arthur no se había olvidado de él. Arthur era fuerte. Arthur aún era Arthur. Y por sobre todas las cosas, _Arthur podía,_ fuera lo que fuera que iba a hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francis tomó la decisión de que América era el lugar más seguro. A pesar del disgusto de sus reyes, al final logró conseguir la aprobación y los medios para trasladarse a una casa en medio del campo, cerca de _Fort Pentagouet_, en algún punto de la frontera entre Nueva Francia y Nueva Inglaterra. Estaban cerca del mar, incluso se lo podía ver desde el segundo piso, y una vez por semana más o menos Francis iba al pueblo a comprar víveres y demás cosas. La gente de las colonias, sobre todo los que habitaban la zona rural y los pequeños pueblos, solo les importaba su día a día, por lo que no estaban tan _informados _como los de clases más altas, ni tampoco les importaba estarlo. Nadie lo reconoció, ni a ninguno de los niños, aunque sí era muy curioso como todos siempre mostraban un especial aprecio hacia Matthew, como si aunque sea inconscientemente supieran que eran _parte de él_. Algunos, incluso, solían experimentar, de forma disimulada pero que Francis podía notar, cierto rechazo hacia Alfred, quizás reconociendo su influencia británica. En cambio, si por alguna razón visitaban Nueva Inglaterra, o se cruzaban con alguien de allí las cosas se daban al revés.

Lo bueno era que los niños parecían estar contentos con el ambiente, además de sentirse más en casa de lo que jamás podrían sentirse en Europa. Lo malo era que la comunicación con el viejo continente era mucho más lenta y la vida más rudimentaria, al igual que era casi imposible conseguir noticias de Arthur.

Según las últimas cartas que recibió, ya no lo habían vuelto a ver por los mares, e incluso escuchó que había estando oficiando de mediador entre los Parlamentaristas y los Realistas, aunque eso fue bastante tiempo atrás. Hacía más de un año que no se sabía nada de él. En todo ese tiempo, cada día, antes de dormir, Alfred miraba por su ventana que daba al mar, podía quedarse horas simplemente observando la nada, ya que a menos que hubiera luna llena la visibilidad era nula, hasta que terminaba por quedarse dormido sobre el marco.

Esa noche, antes de subir a la habitación de los niños para acostar a Alfred, Francis se sentó en la mesa del comedor para leer sus cartas. Tenía una de Gilbert, una de su gobierno, y otra de uno de sus informantes en Gran Bretaña. Se mordió el labio cuando vio la última carta, nunca venían buenas noticias de sus informantes.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de arriba, los niños comenzaban con su rutina, Alfred tomaba su almohada y se sentaba frente a la ventana. Matthew lo observó desde la cama, hacía bastante tiempo que había entendido que la mejor compañía que le podía dar no era haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para quedarse despierto con él, sino durmiendo tranquilamente para demostrarle que su hábito no era una molestia. Y también, aunque Matthew no lo supiera y Alfred nunca lo admitiera, escuchar que su hermano dormía era como su cable a tierra, lo único que parecía normal en su vida. Matthew le dedicó una última mirada y luego cerró los ojos abrazando a su profundamente dormido osezno.

Una hora después Francis depositaba a un profundamente dormido Alfred junto a Matthew, el peso de las noticias recibidas se percibía en sus ojos cansados. Los escoceses se habían aliado con el Parlamento Inglés, e iban rumbo a invadir Inglaterra. El panorama no estaba mejorando precisamente. Y lo peor, sabía que los estaban buscando a ellos. Tanto los Realistas y los Parlamentaristas querían saber donde estaba Alfred.

Corrección, querían tener a Alfred.

Su lógica era que si no podían tener a Arthur, el representante del pueblo británico, por lo ende quien lo tuviera de su lado tendría _el apoyo del pueblo_, entonces irían por la colonia quien, en estas circunstancias, tendría _tanta importancia_ como el mismo Arthur, solo necesitaban un poco de propaganda y el discurso apropiado. La política siempre fue muy adaptable.

Miró a los dos niños y dio un suspiro silencioso. Si los encontraban sería una catástrofe. Según su informante, varios testigos afirmaban haberlo visto con él, pero que la tendencia general era creer que estaban en Francia, no en América, por lo que por el momento estaban a salvo. Pero las cartas tardaban tres meses en llegar desde Europa, por lo que esa relativa seguridad tenía tres meses de retraso. Quería confiar que si había un giro de los acontecimientos, las noticias viajarían más rápido que los ingleses, ya sean Parlamentaristas o Realistas. Quería confiar, también, que todo eran rumores, que ambos bandos tenían mejores cosas que hacer que andar rastreándolos a ellos.

Aunque también querría creer que todo era un mal sueño, pero sabía que jamás despertaría.

Miró a Alfred y se dijo que no podía quejarse. Él estaba metido en todo este embrollo por decisión propia, incluso podría excusarse diciendo que lo hacía por los lazos políticos entre Reino Unido y Francia. Pero Alfred no había optado por eso. Él no tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de manera física como Arthur, y sin embargo era afectado indirectamente por la continua sensación de abandono y era carcomido por la preocupación y la desesperanza.

Era tan solo un niño, lo suficientemente pequeño como para no poder hacer nada útil en la situación pero lo suficientemente crecido como para notar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Otra persona que no tenía que ver con la situación pero que terminaba englobado en ella era el pequeño Matthew. Trató de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que compartió un momento de tranquilidad con el niño, pero ni si quiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que le habló. Antes de que todo eso comenzara, solía pasar mucho tiempo con él. El trabajo era para la mañana, y luego le dedicaba cada momento con su colonia. Ahora, sin embargo, se la pasaba escribiendo y leyendo cartas, buscando información sobre lo que fuera, rastreando noticias y peleándose con cada mensajero que su superior enviaba para convencerlo de volver a Europa y abandonar toda esta _tonta aventura de jugar a una familia_, como lo solía calificar.

No era una tonta aventura. Él no estaba disfrutando nada. Ni Matthew. Ni Alfred. Ni Arthur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Niños, no tan rápido-gritó Francis por la enésima vez

Los pequeños acataron, pero pronto sin darse cuenta empezaron a caminar rápido y correr esporádicamente otra vez. Francis dio un suspiro acomodando al osezno que llevaba en su brazo derecho, los niños tenían demasiada energía. Dio una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento, entendía porque Alfred estaba tan contento, y sabía cómo eso esa alegría se redireccionaba en su gemelo y también en él. Estaban visitando Nueva Inglaterra, en parte porque tenía esperanzas de conseguir noticias más frescas y en parte para confortar un poco a Alfred. Parecía estar teniendo un buen efecto en cuanto a lo segundo.

Después de un tiempo más de caminata, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo ganadero. A la izquierda había un bar, a la derecha una casa de tipo señorial. Vio que los niños estaban entretenidos por tres jovencitas que no pudieron resistirse a sus adorables caras y decidió que era seguro entrar al bar.

-Quedan a tu cargo-le informó a Kumanjiro mientras lo depositaba en el suelo.

Sin escuchar el ¿_Quién? _que el osezno le daba se encaminó al bar sin si quiera sospechar que haber _cruzado_ la frontera, ir a _ese_ pueblo, entrar a _ese_ edificio y dejar a los niños _afuera_ fueron las **mejores** decisiones que había tomado en mucho, _mucho_, tiempo.

Apenas atravesó las puertas lo supo.

Más bien, dos puntos verdes como esmeraldas se lo hicieron saber. Allí, detrás de la barra estaba esa persona de la que tanto había querido saber en los últimos meses, años.

Allí, a unos kilómetros de donde era ahora su casa.

Allí, como una persona normal, como una persona más, al alcance de cualquiera, sin traje de pirata, sin sangre, sin odio, sin demencia.

Si hubiera podido moverse, se hubiera golpeado así mismo, pero solo tuvo fuerzas para sonreír.

En Europa, en América o en persona, Inglaterra y Francia siempre serían "_limítrofes"_

Tan solo un segundo o quizás dos pasaron en que esos ojos lo miraron, en el momento en que se rompió el contacto sintió como la realidad lo atropellaba. Gritos, risas, sonido de copas brindando y decenas de voces llenaban el aire, el aroma a tabaco se mezclaba con el alcohol dándole el ambiente de un típico bar de pueblo.

Actuando de puro instinto, se acercó al joven y lo saludó. Arthur le respondió con un _Good afternoon _a su _Bonjour _y luego le preguntó que deseaba tomar. Se tomó unos segundos de procesar la nueva información, le pidió lo primero que le vino a la mente y se sentó, pretendía quedarse. Arthur era el cantinero y no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era él. Genial.

-_So, ¿_francés?-preguntó Arthur dándole su pedido

-_Oui_, ¿británico?

-Inglés-respondió, tomando un vaso y una botella para empezar a procesar otro pedido

-Ah, _L'Anglaterre_, ¿desde cuándo estás en _L'Amériqué_?

-Unos meses, he venido por la guerra civil. ¿Tú?

-Unos años, buscando un nuevo hogar, cansado de la vieja Europa.

Arthur dio una pequeña risa y terminó de servir la bebida.

-¿La vieja Europa? ¿Otro más de los que cree que en eso del _nuevo mundo_ y toda su fabula de _infinita prosperidad_?

-¿No te agrada tu nuevo hogar?

-Lo detestó. Es tan…grande, por todos lados hay granjas y cultivos, y nada de acción. Además, está lleno de franceses y españoles, _sin ofender._

-Oh, no hay problema, yo también considero que tiene demasiados extranjeros, aunque en mi caso mi problema es con los ingleses-le respondió bromeando.

Arthur iba a refutar pero se quedó quieto, mirando la barra de madera. Francis pensó en decir algo para llamar su atención, pero estaba demasiado sobrepasado por la situación. Había encontrado a Arthur. Estaba teniendo una conversación con Arthur. Una conversación civil, sin que lo amenazar de asesinarlo o a alguno de…-

Oh rayos, _los niños_. Debían de estar buscándolo, pero no podía irse sin haber conseguido aunque sea _algo_ de información, ni tampoco quería traerlos dentro sabiendo que sería muy difícil explicarles lo de su aparente falta de memoria, sobre todo a Alfred.

-Es mentira-dijo de repente el de ojos verdes saliendo de su lapso-no lo detestó. Detestó no poder detestarlo.

-Ah, entonces tú eres uno de esos que _cree en el Nuevo Mundo pero no quiere aceptarlo._

-Todo es tan pacífico aquí. Todo. Quisiera estar en Inglaterra, odio saber que allí se está haciendo historia mientras aquí nos pasamos los días contando cabezas de ganado y levantado trigo. Allí vivía en un palacio, aquí soy un sucio cantinero. Allí era participe de los acontecimientos, aquí me enteró todo con dos meses de retraso.

-¿Y por qué no vuelves? Mencionaste un palacio, no creo que el dinero sea tu problema.

-Mi madre. No me lo permite. Dijo que estaba teniendo demasiada participación política y me subió al primer barco. Ella se quedó cómodamente allí, claro. ¿Si no tomo participación ahora entonces cuándo?

Participación política. Por supuesto, era obvio. _Su madre_ debía de ser su reina, y la _participación política_ debía haber sido sus intentos de mediar en los conflictos, había escuchado que él mismo había hablado con el rey y luego con la Cámara de los Lores para incentivarlos a iniciar negociaciones. Al menos, lo intentó mientras le duró la cordura. Ellos, los de su tipo, no tienen permitido tener participación en los eventos políticos de sus países, así que sus reyes habrían tomado eso como la excusa perfecta y lo mandaron a América para deshacer de él. Su estado psicológico hizo el resto del trabajo por ellos.

-¿Parlamentarista o Realista?

Arthur lo miró por un segundo, como si dudara en que responder.

-Parlamentarista. Me encuentro altamente molesto por esa idea del Rey Charles del derecho divino de los reyes, y por su aparente poder ilimitado, entre otras cosas_._

Francis tomó aire para decir algo cuando escuchó que un hombre le preguntaba la hora a otro y este le respondía que eran las cinco. La urgencia volvió a tomar posesión de él, hacía bastante que había entrado.

-Debo irme, ¿pero te molestaría decirme tu nombre?-le preguntó mientras dejaba el dinero de la bebida en la barra.

-Em, Arthur.

-Yo soy Francis. ¡Volveré mañana! _Salut._

Vio como Arthur parpadeaba confundido antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. La abrió de un tirón, pero no pudo salir porque dos pequeños criaturas le impedían el paso, dos ojos violetas y dos azules lo miraban desde la altura de sus rodillas. Se apuró a cerrar la puerta mientras empujaba a los niños, rezaba porque Arthur no los hubiera visto.

-¿_Papa?-_lo llamó Matthew, sus ojos lo miraban con desconfianza y acusación-¿Qué hacías allí?

Francis se le quedó mirando sin saber que responder. No podía decirles aún, ni tampoco sabía que excusa inventarles.

-Mathieu, ¿dónde está Kumanjiro?-le preguntó al fin al notar un punto blanco a lo lejos, desviando completamente la conversación

-Está aquí-le respondió mirando a su costado para encontrar que en realidad no estaba

Se dio una vuelta buscándolo, hasta que lo vio a lo lejos, hundiendo la nariz en un bebedero de caballos. Francis le dijo que fuera por él y luego se giró a mirar al otro gemelo. Alfred miraba la puerta del bar con curiosidad, estaba seguro que quería entrar para ver qué era lo que le había entretenido tanto. Se acercó a él y apoyándose en sus rodillas para estar más a su altura le preguntó

-Alfred, ¿eres feliz?

El niño se giró a mirarlo con la misma expresión sin si quiera pestañear. Vio como Francis sonreía y copió el gesto, solo que su sonrisa era cien veces más radiante.

-_Yes-_le respondió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Francis cumplió con lo que dijo y volvió al otro día, y luego una semana después, y 4 días más tarde, luego 2, hasta que empezó a ir todos los días. Tenía dos horas de viaje hasta el pueblo, un poco menos si iba a caballo, pero no le importaba.

Cada día se enmarañaban en una nueva charla política, y cada día Arthur tomaba una postura diferente a la anterior. Un día amaba al rey, al otro lo quería convencer de viajar juntos a Inglaterra y ayudar a asesinarlo. Un día se sentía melancólico por su tierra natal y al otro se desvivía en halagos al nuevo mundo. Un día se ponía contento de verlo, al otro lo recibía con un _" "¿Acaso no tienes que nada que hacer de tu vida que te la pasas viniendo aquí?"_

Pero sin importar que su opinión cambiaria, o si se alegraba por su presencia o no, siempre recordaba quién era, como si recordara que habían conversado ávidamente el día anterior pero no de _qué. _

Una tarde conoció al hombre a cargo del bar. Al principio el hombre quería disuadir sus encuentros con Arthur, pero cuando le confesó, _y convenció_, de que él era _Francia_ cambio totalmente de opinión. Entonces le contó del dueño del bar, un presuntuoso inglés que viajaba a la colonia 2 o 3 veces por año para saber cómo iban sus negocios y volvía a Europa. Era amigo de la familia real, y por eso le habían encomendado al demente Arthur. También aprendió que sus sospechas habían sido correctas, y que los Reyes lo habían mandado al nuevo continente para alejarlo de las revueltas políticas, y que Arthur en su demencia lo había retorcido diciendo que era su madre preocupada por él. También supo que otra razón para enviarlo fue por sus varios intentos de suicidio, como si fuera una persona normal. El encargado le confesó que él había descubierto al menos otros tres intentos, deteniendo otros dos.

Arthur estaba en una profunda depresión. Lo negaba hasta el punto de que él mismo lo creía, mostrándose normal ante los demás. Pero por dentro estaba muriendo.

Con esa información en mano, esa mañana alistó sus cosas y se fue ni bien terminaron del almorzar. Por lo general no iba al bar hasta el anochecer, pero ese día quería hacer algo diferente a solo discutir de política. Ya había hablado con el encargado del bar, y le había dado permiso de llevarse a Arthur por todo el día. No había nadie a quién pudiera consultar, esta situación superaba todos los cánones humanos, por lo que se había dado a sí mismo la misión de averiguar qué estaba pasando con Arthur y, en lo posible, cómo afrontarlo. Para eso, primero tenía que aprender su forma de pensar, encontrar algún patrón o pista que le dijera por donde comenzar. Es por esto que quería sacarlo del ambiente del bar, donde había otras personas, trabajo de por medio y un ambiente oscuro. Quería saber qué tanto del Arthur que él conocía había en este demente Arthur.

Una vez que la niñera llegó, se despidió de los niños y partió, sus pies dando paso tras paso de manera automática, su mente tratando de mantener sus esperanzas tan alto como pudiera.

No fue hasta bien entrada la madrugada que volvió. La niñera, quién se debía de haber ido hacia varias horas pero que tuvo la gentileza de quedarse hasta su regreso, se despertó cuando lo escuchó entrar con fuertes y cansados pasos. Para cuando se levantó del sillón que había elegido para esperar, el hombre ya estaba escaleras arribas entrando en la habitación de las colonias. Francis también sentía mucho sueño, pero además de estar exhausto también estaba preocupado, y confundido, y nervioso. Solo quería observar a los niños dormir y tener un poco de paz aunque fuera por _unos segundos_, para después seguir con sus problemas, ni si quiera se quitó el abrigo. Sin embargo todo cansancio se disipó cuando entró al cuarto y noto _cierto_ detalle, el estado de alerta volviendo a aparecer, como lo había estado toda la tarde de que se llegó al bar y se enteró de las _noticias_. Se acercó a Matthew, quien dormía pacíficamente, y lo despertó sacudiéndolo del hombro. No había ni rastros de la usual delicadeza que utilizaba cuando se dirigía al niño.

-_Papa?-_preguntó Matthew aún medio dormido

-Alfred. Donde está Alfred.-le preguntó sin rodeos.

-Dijo algo de querer ver el mar más de cerca…-musitó el niño refregándose un ojo.

Detrás suyo pudo escuchar como la niñera ahogaba un pequeño grito. Francis se mordió el labio, más fuerte que lo normal, no le importaba si sangraba. De nuevo, **una vez más**_**,**_sentía como la situación lo sobrepasaba. El día iba de mal en peor, en aún peor y luego en desastre irremediable.

Primero en el bar lo recibieron con las noticias de que Arthur había desaparecido, no podían encontrarlo desde la mañana. Después, en vez de encontrar paz en el único lugar donde podría buscarla, solo encuentra problemas y más miedos.

-Quedate con Matthieu, _s'il vous plaît-_le pidió a la niñera cuando pasó a su lado antes de irse.

-_Oui, monsieur_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred tomó una bocanada de aire, sus ojos azul cielo clavado en la figura frente a él. Llegar hasta allí no fue fácil, al principio no creyó lograrlo, pero debía intentarlo. Y valió la pena. El hombre que había observado desde su ventana aún estaba allí, una capa negra con capucha lo escondía de la vista, pero lo había podido ver gracias al contraste de la luna.

-Va a saltar, _Sir_?-le preguntó el niño.

El hombre no mostró sorpresa por su presencia, sino que se mantuvo quieto, mirando fijamente al mar que rugía contra el risco en el que estaba parado. Estaba tan cerca del borde, que Alfred temía que si hablaba muy fuerte podría provocar que se cayera.

-no será un lindo espectáculo, si es eso lo que buscas- le respondió, en su voz había pura tranquilidad.

-Quisiera saltar con usted, p_lease_.

-¿Saltar? ¿Por qué habría de querer suicidarse un niño de tu edad?

-He vivido más años de lo que parece.

-Sigues siendo un niño.

-¿Por qué quiere saltar usted?

-Porque no soy feliz.

-Tampoco lo soy yo, entonces debería saltar también.

-¿Si quiera sabes lo que es la felicidad?

-Sé lo que es _mi_ felicidad. Y no la tengo. Y no la tendré. Y ya no quiero esperar.

-…Cuando hasta los niños quieren suicidarse es cuando sabes que en este mundo no vale la pena vivir…

-¿Entonces puedo saltar con usted? No quiero hacerlo solo.

-Antes de saltar, tienen que estar profunda y absolutamente seguro que esto es lo que quieres.

-Lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo ya.

-¿Nadie va a extrañarte? ¿Tus padres?

-No tengo.

-Pero alguien debió de haberte cuidado hasta ahora, eres muy pequeño aún.

-Se fue.

-¿por eso quieres saltar?

-Yes.

-¿Y no hay absolutamente nadie más?

-Tengo un hermano.

-¿Menor?

-Sí. Supongo, no sabemos. Creemos que somos gemelos, pero no estamos seguros.

-Entonces, saltas porque te abandonaron, y como consecuencia tú abandonas a tu hermano.

-Mattie va a estar bien. Mejor sin mí. Tiene un hermano, que no es mi hermano, ni tampoco se sí es hermano de hermano porque él lo llama _papa_, pero a sí mismo se hace llamar _Francis-nii chan._

-…tu hermano tiene un hermano, que no es tu hermano, y no sabes si es su hermano.

-Yo también tengo un hermano que no es hermano de mi hermano, pero él sí sé que es mi hermano, y él a su vez tiene hermanos que no son mis hermanos, ni de mi hermano.

-¿Tienes otro hermano, que no es hermano de tu hermano?

-Sí. O tenía. Supongo.

-¿Y él no va a extrañarte?

-No. No lo ha hecho hasta ahora, no lo hará después.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo ha hecho?

- No lo ha demostrado. _France_ dice que sí lo hace. Mattie también. Pero ya no quiero creerles. _France_ miente mucho, siempre. Mattie siempre le cree, pero yo ya no.

-¿Quién es _France_?

-El hermano de mi hermano que no es mi hermano y no se sí es su hermano.

El hombre se giró, sus ojos verdes inmediatamente se encontraron con los azul cielo de Alfred. Demencia pura era todo lo que se veía en ellos. En sus mejillas había lágrimas idénticas a las del niño, ambos habían estado llorando pero ningún lo había dejado notado en su voz. Se puso de rodillas y abrió los brazos invitándolo a acercarse.

-Es una hermosa noche para saltar de un risco, ¿no crees?-le dijo cuando el niño corrió directo a su abrazo.

A lo lejos, alguien venía corriendo. Corría muy rápido, como si estuviera escapando de la misma muerte. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente _rápido_. Solo llegó a tiempo para ver como el hombre de la capa se lanzaba al vacio con el niño en brazos.

El grito del recién llegado y los aullidos del viento los acompañaron en su caída, el mar los recibió con toda su fuerza.

La oscuridad, por su parte, les ofreció su frío e inmutable abrigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred abrió los ojos de golpe, su boca desesperada por aire. Le era difícil respirar, ¿hacia cuanto no usaba sus pulmones?

Estaba temblando, sentía un pánico en el pecho que no tenía idea de dónde provenía.

_-¡Alfed!_-lo llamó una voz a su lado provocándole un gran sobresalto, no había notado la presencia de su hermano a pesar de que estaba ahí mismo.

-¡Ma-ma-mattie! Where-...-dónde estoy, que pasó, Francis, Arthur?

Su hermano lo miró directo en los ojos, su mirada violeta intentando calmarlo.

-_Papa_ dice que debes descansar, _Alfed_.

Alfred dejó que Matthew lo empujara suavemente de vuelta en la cama, su mente estaba muy ocupada intentando entender algo de lo que sucedía, o al menos de lo que _había_ sucedido.

-Mattie-dijo al fin- ¿Qué es _France_ de ti? Ardur es mi hermano, tú eres mi gemelo, ¿pero France de ti?

El niño de ojos violeta se le quedó mirando unos segundos intentando captar la esencia de la pregunta. Tomó aire para responderle, pero toda palabra suya fue bloqueada por los gritos de la habitación continua.

-¡_Pero yo __**salté**__ con él! ¡Yo __**dejé**__ que _esto_ pasara!-_sonó la voz de Arthur

_-No tiene caso que-…-_sonó la voz de Francis, no quería gritar pero intentaba sobrepasar el volumen del otro.

-_¡No quiero que me consueles! ¡No quiero que me des excusas, ni que me justifiques!_

Se escuchó un gruñido de frustración de neto acento francés. Hora de cambiar de estrategia y combatir fuego con fuego.

_-¡Y qué es lo que pretendes hacer! ¡Abandonarlo otra vez! ¡Ese método no probó muy buenos resultados la última vez!_

_-__**¡No! **__¡No! No…_

Matthew se giró inmediatamente a mirar a su hermano, preparado para teclearlo con toda su fuerza de ser necesario si es que intentaba salir corriendo como él creía que haría. Su hermano aun estaba débil, debería de ser capaz de retenerlo. Sin embargo lo único que encontró fue a un sonriente y obediente Alfred que ni si quiera se había movido para sentarse, seguía acostado como le había indicado.

-Están peleando. _Ardur_ y _France _siempre pelean-balbuceó ante la mirada de confusión de su hermano

Se escuchó como la puerta se abría y Matthew vio como los ojos azul cielo de Alfred se iluminaba.

-Mathieu, ¿quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena? Hoy comeremos los que tú quieras-sonó la voz risueña de Francis

El niño dudó un momento y luego saltó de la cama con una sonrisa tan radiante como la que su hermano tenía segundos atrás.

-¡Quiero _crêpes_!

-Ah, mon petit, ¿no preferirías algo más _apropiado _para una cena?

-¡No, quiero _crêpes____!_

Arthur se acercó a Alfred mientras la discusión de iba perdiendo en la lejanía. Se sentó en la cama del niño y llevó su mano a las vendas en la cabeza del niño, iguales a las que él mismo llevaba en diferentes lugares del cuerpo, incluida su mano.

-Alfred…lo que hiciste fue muy, **muy**, poco sensato.

-No solo desobedeciste a tu niñera y tomaste ventaja de ella por estar cansada, porque tú sabías que era algo que no podías hacer, sino que además preocupaste a tu hermano, y le diste aún más problemas a Francis.

Alfred quiso protestar pero la mirada de Arthur lo calló, así que miró hacia un costado y se cruzó de brazos como siempre hacía cuando era regañado.

- Fue extremadamente peligroso y estúpido, e innecesario, y…

Esta vez sí estaba por defenderse, pero otra vez los ojos verdes los callaron, solo que ahora no por la mirada, sino por las lágrimas.

A pesar de que no había centímetro de su cuerpo que no le doliera al moverse, se paró en la cama y se acercó al inglés. Para cuando puso sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello él también estaba llorando.

De vuelta, ambos tenían idénticas lágrimas.

_-I'm so sorry_. Esto es lo quería evitar, Alfred. Nunca quise que te sintieras abandonado. Tenía pánico de lo que podría pasar si me quedaba contigo. Y lo peor es mis miedos se hicieron realidad, lo siento tanto.

Abrazó más fuerte al niño dejando que toda su presencia lo envolviera. _God_, lo había extrañado tanto. Todo su sacrificio en vano. Sufrió tanto para intentar mantenerlo a salvo de sí mismo, y al final ni si quiera eso pudo lograr.

-Si…si tú quieres alejarte está bien, Alfred, puedes quedarte aquí, en Nueva Inglaterra. Contrataré a las mejores niñeras y a los mejores maestros para que te cuiden, y no estarás solo, estarás con tu gente.

-¡No, no, no! _I dont want! I want you, you!_

Alfred se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, rezando porque Arthur estuviera bromeando, no que estuviera insinuando abandonarlo por segunda vez. Negó con la cabeza tres veces más y luego sonrió.

-Está bien. No tienes que tener miedo, _Ardur_-balbuceó, su sonrisa aún más radiante mientras su autoconfianza crecía- ¡Porque la próxima vez seré un héroe! ¡Lo prometo!

De haber estado parado Arthur hubiera perdido el equilibrio en ese momento. Había olvidado lo radiante, hermoso y tranquilizador de esa sonrisa. Volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez atrayéndolo hacía su pecho para poder cubrirlo completamente con sus brazos.

Sí. Un héroe. Eso era lo que quería.

Una mueca se filtró entre sus lágrimas.

Eso era lo que él mismo debía ser.

**Fin de la Primer Guerra Civil inglesa**

* * *

**Referencias**

_Canterbury__,__Kent__, __13 de junio__de 1625/ Casamiento del 11 de mayo __[de 1625]__ :_ Cuando el príncipe de Gales (Gales es un país de Reino Unido) -futuro rey Carlos I, además de ser hijo del primer rey escocés del RU- regresaba a su país con el duque de Buckingham luego de una infructuosa tratativa matrimonial con España, pasó por Francia, conociendo allí a Enriqueta María de Francia. Tras conseguir la aprobación de su padre y del rey Luis XIII de Francia -hermano de Enriqueta-, se casan por poderes en París, el 11 de mayo de 1625, poco después de que Carlos hubiera subido al trono inglés. Debido a que era católica, su elección como futura reina fue recibida con desagrado entre los ingleses. La ceremonia formal de matrimonio se llevó a cabo en la Iglesia de San Agustín, en Canterbury, Kent, el 13 de junio de 1625

_Septiembre__de__1642__: _El 22 de agosto de 1642,el rey Carlos I despliega el estandarte real en Nottingham Castle, declarando así el comienzo de la guerra civil contra los parlamentaristas. (No tengo ni la menor idea de cuánto tardaría un viaje desde Francia a Londres en eso tiempos, así que puse fecha tentativa)

_Oliver Cromwell: _Se retiró del parlamento en 1629 y regresó en 1640. Cuando estalló la guerra civil en 1642, reunió un regimiento de caballería, para combatir en favor de la causa parlamentaria. Con este contingente logró un enorme prestigio como militar durante la primera fase de la guerra.

_Los ingleses un vez más habían atacado sus barcos cargados de los tesoros del nuevo mundo_: Eran comunes que los _corsarios _ingleses (algo así como piratas con autorización de la corona inglesa) atacaran buques españoles, a sabiendas de que estaba llenos hasta el tope de oro y riquezas sacadas de América.

_Fort Pentagouet: _Basado en este mapa: upload (.) wikimedia (.) org / wikipedia / commons / a / ac / Nouvellefrance-V2 (.) jpg

En la frontera entre el territorio británico y Canadá, sobre el oceano atlántico (arriba del recuadrito)

_(Nota: Los pueblos usados, o sea donde está el bar y donde está la casa de Francis y los niños, son totalmente invención mía)_

_Los escoceses se habían aliado con el Parlamento Inglés, e iban rumbo a invadir Inglaterra: _El 25 de septiembre de 1943 se firma un pacto entre el parlameto y el gobierno escocés para una alianza militar. El 19 de enero de 1944 se da la invasión. Marcó una gran ventaja para los parlamentaristas.

_Las cartas tardaban dos meses en llegar desde Europa:_ En este dato no estoy segura. Sé que tardaban 3 meses desde Europa al Virreinato del Rio de la plata. Como Inglaterra y Norteamérica están bastante más cerca que sudamerica con España, le saque un mes de pura aproximación

_N__uevo mundo y su fabula de infinita prosperidad: _Nuevo mundo se llamaba a las Américas, como todos sabemos, y muchos inmigrantes venían a _hacer la América_, esperando que allí tuvieran mejores oportunidades que en la Europa llena de guerras y persecuciones políticas.

_Varios intentos de suicidio:_ Es un síntoma típico del El trastorno de identidad disociativo, o trastorno de personalidad múltiple, junto con distorsiones y errores en el tiempo y amnesia

* * *

Fiuu! La revolución inglesa es **larga!**

Recién terminé la primer guerra, y son 3!

Bueno, disfruten 2 añitos de paz antes de que todo se vaya al demonio una vez más.

Que opinan, demasiaaado lunático?

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Ustedes son mi razón de vivir :)


End file.
